Juntos
by UkloveY
Summary: Diamond no Ace Miyuki x Sawamura. Realmente nunca creí que escribiría un fic con temática mpreg, aclaro no soy precisamente fan del él xD por lo cual obviamente va a ser muy ligero. Me pareció tierno imaginar a esta pareja en estas condiciones.
1. Capítulo 1 - Noticia

Capítulo 1 - Noticia.

Seidou, una escuela altamente reconocida por su equipo de baseball, llena jugadores veloces, fuertes, calculadores y algunos un tanto idiotas. En las dos últimas categorías podemos incluir a Miyuki Kazuya y Sawamura Eijun respectivamente, quienes se encontraban saliendo o algo similar, ambos habían declarado sus sentimientos los cuales por suerte fueron correspondidos, por lo tanto cada vez que pueden se ven a solas para besarse y cosas de esa índole, incluso han llegado a tener relaciones unas tres o cuatro veces ya que tener un cuarto para ellos solos era algo complicado debido a que tenían dormitorios separados y cabe decir que bastante lejos el uno del otro.

"Fight-o, fight-o" se podía escuchar al equipo fervientemente gritando mientras corrían por el campo. De pronto el nuevo capitán del equipo fue llamado por aquel estudiante de primero al que le gustaba llamar la atención gritando y diciendo que sería la estrella, tuvo que retirarse un momento de la práctica, dejando a Kuramochi a cargo del mando.

"¿Qué pasa, por qué no estás entrenando, acaso te sientes mal?" dijo Miyuki, "...yo no voy a entrenar hoy...tengo algo de naúseas, ya se lo dije al entrenador y me dijo que estaba bien..." respondió Sawamura apartando la mirada, "Está bien, luego paso por tu cuarto a ver como sig-", antes de poder terminar de hablar y mayor fue interrumpido por el contrario quién lo agarró de su uniforme "tengo algo importante que decirte" dijo serio, lo cual era inusual en ese chico tan escándaloso.

Sawamura notó la mirada penetrante del entrenador Kataoka sobre ellos, tenía en claro lo que le acababa de decir con sus ojos, entonces de inmediato soltó al de gafas, "¿Qué, qué pasa?¿Qué tienes que decirme?" expresó un poco angustiado, "No importa, después te digo" terminó con eso, alejándose del campo cabizbajo. Sabía que no debía molestar a Miyuki puesto que era el capitán y se encontraba ocupado liderando el entrenamiento, hablar de algo como eso en ese lugar y en ese instante, no era conveniente. Tenía presente que lo hubiera dejado perplejo.

Cayó la noche y Miyuki había prometido visitar a Sawamura para ver si se encontraba mejor, por lo tanto después de cenar y de bañarse fue en busca de su querido pitcher, aparte de que éste le había dicho que tenía algo de que hablar con él y había quedado preocupado por el resto de la tarde.

Acercándose a la habitación número cinco, en la cual dormía el menor, empezó a escuchar unos sollozos y golpes, entonces de inmediato sin pensarlo Miyuki abrió la puerta violentamente. Para su sorpresa se encontró a Sawamura con su rostro completamente mojado de lágrimas sentado sobre su cama y frente a él estaba Kuramochi con una expresión de enojo. La escena estaba dada a malinterpretaciones, por lo tanto el cátcher enfurecido agarró al peliverde del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó hasta la pared en donde lo tenía listo para darle un golpe de ser necesario, "¿¡Qué le hiciste!?" exclamó, "Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú el culpable y tú Sawamura, ¡ya deberías decirle!" terminando de decir estas palabras Kuramochi se liberó del agarre y se fue de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Después de lo sucedido Miyuki se acercó y le proporcionó un fuerte abrazo a Sawamura quién se encontraba al parecer asustado y triste. "¿Qué te hizo?, te juro que si te lastimó por más que sea mi compañero y amigo no lo perdonaré" decía el mayor mientras posaba sus manos en el rostro mojado de su pitcher, secándolo suavemente con sus dedos.

"...Kuramochi-senpai no me hizo nada, él sólo anhela protegerme, estoy seguro que me quiere como su hermano pequeño y por eso se encontraba tan enojado", el mayor se encontraba cada vez más confundido, "Pero dime que demonios pasó".

"Tú... ¿me quieres?" dijo el menor, "Por supuesto que te quiero, si no lo hiciera ¿crees que me preocuparía tanto por ti?, ¿crees que te abrazaría, besaría y lo haría contigo?, eres a quién más quiero, estoy para protegerte, darte mi cariño y compartir mi tiempo" manifestó el capitán. "Yo también te quiero... y como lo mencioné antes, tengo algo que decirte...*tragó saliva y respiró hondo* ...vamos a tener un hijo".


	2. Capítulo 2 - No estoy preparado

Miyuki se encontraba en shock, realmente nunca se espero que eso fuera de lo que Sawamura necesitaba hablar, pero aun así, sabía que ese no era el momento de impresionarse, sino darle amor y apoyo.

El menor sujetó con fuerza la camisa del contrario, como quién buscara un refugio en el cual protegerse, lloraba, y no era precisamente de tristeza, era una mezlca de

miedo, preocupación, dudas y felicidad. Aún no había escuchado la respuesta, entonces en su cabeza empezaron a surgir un sinúmero de dudas, "¿Si me abandona?", "Y si me deja de querer?", "¿Y si-", sus inútiles pensamientos fueron disipados justo en el momento en que sintió como su cuerpo se rodeo de aquellos fuertes brazos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Miyuki...?" dijo con voz entrecortada. "Es cierto que es una gran noticia para mí, jamás me lo esperé, y sinceramente no estoy preparado, sé que estás en un mar de emociones, que en parte comprendo y en parte no" manifestó el de gafas sintiendo como caían en su hombro aquellas cálidas lágrimas, "No estoy preparado, ni tú tampoco... pero ¿sabes?ningún padre lo está al principio", dicho esto de nuevo tomó la cara del menor secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y le besó dulcemente."Maldición, eres maravilloso" concluyó mientras poco a poco sus miedos desaparecían.

Al día siguiente.

"Hey Sawamura, ¡despierta idiota!...¡Sawamura!" gritaba el peliverde a las 4:15 de la madrugada. "Joder, ¿qué pasa? ¿¡por qué siempre me despiertas a gritos Kuramochi-senpai!?", "Cállate, si no lo hago yo, nunca te vas a levantar, y además tu gritas más".

"¿Eh? ¿Y Masuko-senpai?" preguntó curioso, "Pues sabes que me debes una charla y por eso le pedí que durmiera en otra habitación, pero cuando entré ya te habías dormido" manifestó el mayor. "¿Charla, sobre qué?", "¡Serás idiota!, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que vas a tener un bebé?". Sawamura claramente no lo había olvidado, ya tenía una semana y media de tenerlo en claro, sólo que ya había pasado la peor parte, la de informárselo a Miyuki, por lo cual se encontraba más tranquilo.

"...Claro que no lo he olvidado...bueno tú ya sabes que ayer hablé con Miyuki-senpai, el reaccionó bien. No hablamos mucho, pero estoy seguro de que todo va a estar bien" dijo mientras sus ojos recobraban poco a poco el brillo, su expresión se tornó la de siempre, es como si se hubiera quitado una carga de encima.

El peliverde observó a su kouhai con una expresión no del todo convincente, conocía bien a Miyuki y sabía que el no se iba a a tomar esa noticia de tan buena manera, pero al mirar la animada cara de Sawamura su corazón se partía, se daba cuenta que se había creído las palabras del catcher, no es que fuesen mentira, bueno no del todo. "Y sobre el entrenamiento, ¿qué piensas hacer?", "Ya le conté sobre esto al entrenador, así que dijo que me permitiría hacer lanzamientos y correr sin esforzarme mucho, pero que no me permitiría batear, ya que correr a las bases resultaría peligroso".

"¿¡Qué!?, ¿Ya le contaste al entrenador?" preguntó pasmado. "¡Ya ni me lo recuerdes! fue casi tan difícil como decírselo a Miyuki, me regaño bastante, fue de lo peor, pero no le quedó más que aceptarlo. Tenía que decírselo porque de lo contrario con qué excusas faltaría a entrenamientos y cosas por el estilo. Por el momento los únicos enterados son ustedes tres".

Kuramochi se rascaba la cabeza en forma de "ni modo, que queda", tenía que aceptar que su idiota kouhai y su idiota capitán estaban enamorados y habían conformado a un nuevo ser. Era difícil para él puesto que eran como sus hermanos, aunque con Sawamura era bastante sobreprotector. "Bueno me parece que hemos gastado mucho tiempo hablando, vamos a entrenar" finalizó el mayor, mientras pensaba "Qué es lo que en verdad piensas, Miyuki?".


	3. Capítulo 3 - Porque soy un idiota

Todo transcurría con normalidad, aún nadie más sabía que dentro de aquel escandaloso y molesto pitcher había vida. Era tratado como siempre, a excepción de Kuramochi, quién dejó aplicarle llaves y pegarle patadas.

Ya habían pasado unos cuatro días desde que Sawamura le había dicho a Miyuki, en realidad en ese momento no lo hablaron lo suficiente, fue más que todo consuelo y comprensión, pero era evidentemente necesario. Aún no había escuchado "Estoy tan feliz de que vayamos a ser padres" ni tampoco aquellas palabras que en realidad nunca se habían dicho, "Te amo"; aunque comprendía que éstas últimas tenían un peso mayor, y claro que si no lo sentía no eran necesarias. Pero en el fondo él lo sentía y quería saber si el catcher pasaba por lo mismo.

Había terminado la práctica de la tarde así que ya podían hacer lo que quisieran el resto de la noche, Kuramochi estaba decidido a tener una platica con aquel tipo que le había robado a su "hermano", tenía que dejarle en claro que quisiera o no, tendría que cuidar de ambos, tanto del bebé como de Sawamura.

"¡Hey Miyuki!" exclamó el peliverde, "¿Qué sucede"?, "Vamos, tenemos que hablar". Ambos tomaron rumbo por la parte trasera de los dormitorios, en donde practicamente nadie los escucharía

"Sawamura... tu acaso le dijiste lo feliz que estabas, suponiendo que estás feliz ¿no?, a pesar de que sé que no lo hiciste, ni tampoco han hablado en serio con respecto a ello, ¿qué estás esperando?" preguntó directamente el más bajo. El de gafas de inmediato se incomodó, todavía no lo había asimilado del todo, no era nada sencillo, más porque aun estaban en la preparatoria, apenas tienen 16 y 17 años. Pero ya era momento de parar esas vueltas que se estaban haciendo en su cabeza.

"Bueno... me conoces bien Kuramochi, en el momento en que me dijo que íbamos a tener un hijo mi mente quedó en blanco, pensé en la escuela, en el baseball y en el futuro, pero a la vez pensé en como se sentía Sawamura. Fue algo que ambos cometimos, no hay vuelta atrás, tampoco estoy diciendo que esto es un error. Tengo que en definitiva hablar con él, lo quiero eso no lo dudes" , sentenció con una expresión de seriedad.

"Sabía que eras idiota, pero no para tanto ¡Kyaha!" dijo el peliverde mientras golpeaba la espalda del más alto, y con una cara llena de picardía preguntó "Oye y desde ¿cuando salen?, ¿cómo se declararon sus sentimientos? Kyaha, simplemente me puedo imaginar lo tonto que te veías diciéndole [te quiero]".

"No molestes" exclamó con un leve rubor "ahh...ahora que lo dices, no estamos saliendo formalmente...haha hahaha" rió tontamente, mientras era agarrado del cuello de la camisa y sacudido "¿Qué te pasa, vas a ser padre y ni tan siquiera estás saliendo con él?".

"Haha es porque soy un idiota", "¡Pues deja de ser tan idiota y ve a decirle todas esas cosas importantes!, ¡Joder!"... La conversación no fue tan seria como Kuramochi hubiese querido, porque al hablar se dio cuenta que Miyuki quiere de verdad a su escandaloso hermanito, lo deja todo en sus manos confiando en que todo va a salir bien.

Era de noche ya, el pitcher se dirigía hacía la máquina expendedora, eligió la bebida y metió la moneda, y antes de que pudiera agarrarla una mano se extendió y la tomó. "¡Furuya!" gritó, "¿¡Qué haces!? ¡esa es mi bebida!".

"Tú" dijo sereno como siempre el más alto, "¿Por qué no has vuelto a correr con las llantas?". "¿Eh?" ciertamente él no había pensado en que poco a poco los demás iban a notar que su manera de entrenar era diferente, y tampoco que en algún momento su abdomen crecería y todos lo notarían, que tarde o temprano iban a saberlo.

Dudó un poco antes de responder, no sabía si contarle en ese momento o esperar a que se notara "Pues...yo...no las voy a usar por un tiempo", "¿Por qué?" preguntó curioso, "Emm... ¡que importa!, no tengo porque darte explicaciones" dicho esto le arrebató la bebida a Furuya.

El más alto lo miró por un momento, era difícil saber lo que pensaba, por el momento lo único que quería Sawamura era que ese tipo lo dejara solo. Gracias a esto se dio cuenta que llegará el momento donde todos sabrán que él y Miyuki han hecho ese tipo de cosas, el tan solo imaginarlo era suficiente para que su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo. El contrario notó la rara expresión, dio media vuelta y se fue. "Hmm, ahora que lo pienso es raro que Furuya me haya preguntado eso, ¡HAHA!" , rió escandalosamente "de seguro se siente muy solo ya que no tiene con quién más correr".

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" escuchó una voz que provenía del otro lado de la máquina, no era necesario verlo para saber quién era, puesto que ya la conocía a la perfección. Su rostro se iluminó al ver a su catcher, desde el día que le contó, no habían vuelto a hablar, por lo tanto se sentía muy emocionado.

"Hola" dijo el mayor mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento frente al más bajo quién se encontraba de pie. Lo miró, extendió sus brazos tomándole las manos para acercarlo. Esto no era nuevo para él pero su corazón se sentía tan acelerado que pensó que se desmayaría. Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le abrazó las caderas acomodando su cabeza en el vientre del menor.

"¡Waa! Miyuki-senpai, ¿Qué haces?, alguien nos podría ver", "No importa, después de todo, siempre se darán cuenta" respondió con una sonrisa. "Lo sé pero, todavía no quiero que lo sepan, si no me molestaran desde ya" manifestó haciendo puchero, "Haha pero sería divertido" dijo el mayor riendo un poco, "¿Ehh? ¡Claro que no!" dijo intentando salirse del agarre del de gafas. "Haciendo esa expresión te ves adorable", "¡Ya basta, deja de burlarte" exclamó el menor con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

El catcher aprovechó la oportunidad y lo besó, de una forma apasionada, el contrario no se resistió, después de todo ya le hacía falta. Separaron sus labios y se miraron "siéntate quiero saber más sobre nuestro hijo", el contrario obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Estaba muy feliz de que al fin Miyuki quisiera conversar del tema, era necesario decirle cuanto llevaba de gestación, como fue cuando se dio cuenta, entre esas cosas. "Bueno entonces aquí va...".


	4. Capítulo 4 - Sucesos

Sawamura sonreía avergonzado, se sentía muy feliz. "Bueno...este ya tengo dos meses y tres semanas de embarazo, desde hace unas dos semanas lo confirmé. Desde la última vez que lo hicimos un tiempo después sentía muchas nauseas, cansancio y un poco de hinchazón en el abdomen, pero pensé que era por el entrenamiento tan arduo; entonces por las dudas me realicé una prueba de embarazo la cual salió positiva, me asusté mucho. Pensé que esas pruebas podían fallar entonces decidí ir a un doctor".

El catcher estaba asombrado de saber que aquella criatura ya estaba cercana a cumplir los tres meses, "Oye, ya tienes dos semanas de saberlo y ¡le dijiste a Kuramochi antes que a mí!" expresó un poco molesto, "Eh-hh... pues porque Kuramochi-senpai me notó un poco raro e insistió, pero cuando le conté se enojó bastante, me dijo que como podía ser tan irresponsable y que quién era el padre, de hecho el día que se lo conté fue el mismo en el que te lo dije a ti", "Ahh cierto, eso explica porque ese día él estaba tan enojado, entonces... ¿¡Te golpeó!?", preguntó exaltado el de gafas puesto que ese día antes de entrar a la habitación había escuchado algo similar.

"¿Eh?, ¡Claro que no!, lo que golpeó fue el camarote, Kuramochi-senpai puede pasar agrediéndome pero siempre lo hace jugando, sé que aunque no me lo diga él me tiene mucho cariño, y comprendo que en ese momento reaccionara así. Miyuki más relajado interrogó ruborizado"Bueno...entonces aclaremos una cosa, ¿Ese día usamos condón, cierto?", "¡Waah! No digas esas cosas...claro que usamos" respondió el más bajo apartando la mirada tratando de esconder el rojo que cubría su rostro.  
"¿Entonces?", "¿¡Cómo qué "entonces"!?¡Debió haberse roto!, joder ¿por qué me haces hablar de esto?, ya me voy, tengo que tomar un baño o se me hará tarde para ir a cenar" el pitcher se levantó ya no soportaba seguir hablando de cosas tan vergonzosas como esas.

"Espera, aún hay unas cosas que debo decirte" habló el mayor quién también se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda "Estoy tan feliz de saber que voy a ser padre, pero ¿sabes? Aún no me has dicho si quieres ser mi novio". Haciendo puchero respondió "porque tú nunca lo pediste", "Haha lo siento, tienes razón...¿Entonces, qué dices?" interrogó el de gafas. "No hace falta que responda" el menor se volteó quedando de frente con el contrario, entrelazaron sus manos y se besaron.

"Ahora que te veo bien, se te ve un poquito de panza haha ¡qué gracioso!". "¡No tiene nada de gracioso! No quiero ni pensar en que tendré una molesta barriga que no me dejará ni lanzar" contestó el pitcher sintiéndose burlado, continuó "Entonces piensa en cuando todos sepan que t-tú y y-yo hicim-" fue silenciado por el dedo del más alto"Ya cállate, aún queda un poco tiempo antes de que todos lo sepan, así que no molestes". Se miraron serios y luego rieron.

-

Había pasado ya un tiempo y Sawamura tenía tres meses y una semana, se sentía igual que siempre, ese pequeño bulto aún no era lo suficientemente pesado ni molesto para serle un impedimento, aunque en ocasiones presentaba naúseas las cuales preocupaban a su amigo Haruichi, siendo cuestionado en innumerables ocasiones. No es que no tuviera la confianza necesaria para contarle, sólo que nunca había un momento en el que pudieran estar donde nadie los escuchara, planeaba contarle a todo el equipo al cumplir los cuatro meses ya que en ese entonces su barriga se notaría aunque sea un poco.

"Sawamura" el pitcher fue llamado por aquel senpai al que tanto respeto le tenía. "¡CHRIS-SENPAI! ¿¡QUÉ PUEDO HACER POR TI!?" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, "No grites, ven conmigo un momento, he planeado un entrenamiento especial para ti" respondió el mayor. El más bajo se sintió confundido un poco, es cierto que en ocasiones Chris le preparaba entrenamientos personalizados, pero esta vez notó algo diferente.

"Te agradezco que me prepares entrenamientos personalizados, pero... ¿esta vez tienes algún motivo por el cual lo preparaste?" el mayor lo miró serio, "Ah-hh ¡no es que te esté cuestionando ni nada!, haré cualquier cosa Chris-senpai" exclamó nervioso.

"Si te soy sincero ni yo lo sé, el entrenador me dijo que te hiciera uno, así que no lo cuestioné y lo hice" respondió "Aunque me imagino que debe de haber alguna razón por la cual tengas que hacer un entrenamiento tan ligero y específico, ¿no sabes tú el motivo?". El menor se puso aún más nervioso, sus manos empezaron a sudar, era el momento adecuado para decírselo. No le parecía justo hacer trabajar a su admirado senpai por un motivo desconocido y tampoco seguir ocultándoselo.

Su mirada se clavó en el suelo, tragó saliva "Y-yo... e-estoy..." fue interrumpido por la voz del contrario "Parece ser que te cuesta trabajo el decírmelo, si no puedes entonces no lo hagas". "Y-yo... Chris-senpai... yo estoy... ¡es-estoy embarazado!" gritó con su cara completmente roja, no podía alzar su mirada, la vergüenza se apoderó de él.

"E-Eijun-kun" apenas al escuchar esa voz el pitcher se volteó, ahí estaba Haruichi el cual había ido en su busca puesto que le pareció raro verlo desaparecer del entrenamiento, pensó que de nuevo Sawamura se sentía enfermo. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa no podía creer que acababa de gritar algo como eso y había sido escuchado por él.

En cuanto a Chris, no mostró gran impresión en su rostro "Ya lo sabía" dijo. "¿¡Quién te lo dijo!? ¿¡Fue Kuramochi-senpai ahhh!? ¡Voy a golpearlo!" exclamó intentado ocultar su vergüenza. "No, nadie me lo dijo, es sólo que todo esto parecía lógico. Desde hace un tiempo llevas un entrenamiento más ligero y que ahora el entrenador me pidiera uno aún más sencillo es extraño, pero es todavía más extraño que tú los aceptes sin enojarte" observó el mayor. "Ah-hh ya veo, tiene sentido" respondió el pitcher. "Y además se nota que has engordado" agregó un poco burlista, "¡No lo digas!".

"No lo puedo creer Eijun-kun" expresó con felicidad, "¿puedo ser el tío?". "Oye Harucchi, ¿no te parece raro que yo haya estado con un chico y que bueno... pues vaya a... tener un bebé?".

El pelirosa negó con la cabeza, "realmente ¡me parece adorable! ¿Y quién es el padre?" preguntó curioso. "Debe de ser Miyuki" respondió el mayor. "¡WAHH! ¿¡Cómo sabes eso Chris-senpai!? ¡Definitivamente alguien te contó verdad.!" exclamó Sawamura.  
"Entonces, ¿si es él?", ya no le quedaba más que admitir todo "...Si... es él" respondió bajando su tono de voz.

"Wahh ¿en serio?, ustedes se ven muy bien juntos, felicidades Eijun-kun" Haruichi tomó de las manos a su amigo dándole sus mejores vibras, al parecer la noticia le encantó. "Gr-gracias Harucchi... ¿y tú que dices, Chris-senpai?" tenía miedo de que al igual que Kuramochi, lo regañara o se enojara.

"Iré a preparar otro plan de entrenamiento, uno más enfocado en cuidarte y aún así de entrenarte bien" dijo el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez no eran las palabras más inspiradoras, ni la expresión más alegre, pero proviniendo de Chris, para Sawamura era más que suficiente. Sabía que con eso el más alto había dado sus palabras de "felicitaciones".


	5. Capítulo 5 - Ya es hora

Un día, tan sólo faltaba un día para cumplir los cuatro meses. Él y Miyuki se habían prometido que cuando se cumplieran los cuatro meses de gestación, sería momento de contarle al resto del equipo. Ya que por el contrario su barriga lo delataría y sería muy molesto dar diariamente las explicaciones uno por uno, lo mejor era reunir a todo el equipo para dar la noticia.

Los de tercero ya se habían retirado del equipo, pero tenían en mente también convocarlos, porque era importante igualmente decirles.

Era domingo por lo que el catcher y el pitcher se encontraban en la habitación del menor viendo una película, envueltos en cobijas y abrazados. En ocasiones se miraban, sonreían y se besaban, estaban haciendo una escena totalmente romántica y dulce; la cual a ojos de cualquiera sería completamente envidiable, a excepción de Kuramochi quién se encontraba en la misma habitación intentado estudiar.

"Miyuki ¿Ya estudiaste? Tenemos examen mañana, deberías irte" propuso el peliverde insinuando que se alejara de Sawamura, no le gustaba ver con sus propios ojos a su

"hermanito" siendo besado, no lo admitiría pero le daban celos. Era como si ese tipo le quitara toda la atención que el menor pudiera tener hacia él, deseaba que se fuera para jugar un rato videojuegos y compartir con su compañero de habitación. "Llevas aquí desde temprano y se está haciendo tarde...".

Miyuki pareció comprender, aunque tenía razón, ya llevaba casi todo el día junto a Sawamura. Y consideró que el peliverde ya debía estar loco de estudiar, entonces se propuso ponerse de pie cuando su brazo fue abrazado por el menor "No te vayas... aún no te vayas, por favor", en ese instante le era imposible negarse a tal petición.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó dulcemente el de gafas, "Mañana es el día, ¿recuerdas?" dijo el chico que se encontraba abrazado a él. "¿El día? ¿De qué hablan?" el peliverde se coló en la conversación. "El día en que le diremos al equipo" respondió el catcher.

"Ahh-hh ya veo, cierto es necesario hablar de eso y bien ¿cómo planean juntar a todo el equipo? Digo, ya los de tercero se retiraron y no se han vuelto a acercar al campo. "No te preocupes, ya le pedimos a Chris-senpai que le diga a los demás ir mañana después del entrenamiento, así que él se encargará de eso. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es reunir el valor para manifestarlo públicamente, aunque como puedes ver, ya a Sawamura se le nota un poco la barriga haha" rió el de gafas.

"¡No molestes!" exclamó el pitcher, en definitiva no le agradaba de idea de parecer una bola de baseball gigante, a pesar de que aún no lo era. "...Está bien, todo está bien... siento que después de hablarlo nos quitaremos un peso de encima" finalizó el menor.

Eran cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde, el nuevo capitán había decidido terminar el entrenamiento más temprano, siendo cuestionado por el resto del equipo. Los de tercero ya se encontraban en el campo.

"Reúnanse" sentenció el de gafas, en ese momento sintió como su estómago se empezó a revolver, los nervios aumentaban cada vez más. Todos se reunieron como se les pidió, no tenían idea del por qué los habían llamado, ni el motivo por el cual el entrenamiento había terminado antes. Sawamura se encontraba al frente de todos junto al catcher, sentía nauseas, y no de las habituales, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso, su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos sudaban. El ver a todos ahí en frente de él lo estaba matando, quería huir; pero sabía que debía de enfrentarlo, su mirada se clavó en el piso y Miyuki comenzó a hablar.

"Primero que todo se preguntaran por qué rayos el entrenamiento terminó antes, y los de tercero se preguntaran el por qué los mandamos a llamar, me disculpo de antemano si les estoy quitando parte importante de su tiempo ya sea para estudiar o para otras cosas" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia "Pero hoy tengo algo muy significativo que decirles a todos ustedes. Como parte del equipo creo que es necesario comentárselos, no es algo que les vaya a afectar a ustedes, así que tranquilos, pero aquí somos una familia y debemos estar unidos en todo momento, debemos brindarnos apoyo mutuo-" fue interrumpido por una voz muy escándalosa "¡Oe Miyuki!, ¡deja de hecharnos tanta conversación y ve directo al grano!" exclamó Isashiki, quién al parecer solía irritarse con facilidad.

Miyuki se sintió culpable por no llegar rápido a la parte importante de la conversación "¿eh...?...ahh-h c-claro tienes razón, disculpa". Yuki miró con expresión seria a su compañero, dejándole en claro que no interrumpiera más al nuevo capitán, porque al parecer no era algo sencillo de decir, Isashiki obedeció y le pidió al de gafas continuar.

"Bueno, entonces yendo al punto que les quería comentar..." antes de poder continuar hablando observó como su amado pitcher temblaba de miedo, él también se encontraba asustado pero no era momento de demostrar debilidad, entonces sin pensarlo tomó de la mano a aquel tembloroso kouhai y dijo "Este chico de aquí y yo, seremos padres".


	6. Capítulo 6 - Impresiones

Lo había dicho, en ese momento todo el equipo lo sabía. Ambos se encontraban sumamente apenados, pero al menor se le notaba más el rubor que cubría su rostro, continuaban tomados de la mano, de esa forma se sentían un poco más reconfortados.  
Sawamura aún no levantaba su vista, no quería ver que rostro tenían sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿QUÉ? Espera, ¿estás diciendo que tú y Sawamura son pareja y están esperando un bebé?" exclamó sorprendido Isashiki, el cual en ese momento se sintió mal por haber interrumpido con anterioridad a Miyuki, pero de igual forma estaba muy sorprendido.

"Si, eso mismo" respondió el catcher, luego sintió un brazo en su hombro, "Felicidades a los dos" el ex-capitán les estaba dando su bendición, al escuchar esto el pitcher alzó la mirada, se sentía un poco aliviado al escuchar estas palabras provenir del anterior pilar de Seidou "¡GR-GRACIAS YUKI-SENPAI!" gritó con su común tono de voz, he hizo una reverencia.

Luego se le acercó Masuko, "Sawamura-chan no puedo creerlo...felicidades, espero que te cuides bien", el menor se alegró mucho "¡Masuko-senpai! gracias" respondió con ojos llorosos, "Ohh al fin me llamaste con un honorario" pensó sorprendido el contrario. "No puedo creer que un idiota como tú que no sabe cuidarse a sí mismo, vaya a ser padre, ¡tendrás que ser responsable de ahora en adelante!" le expresó Kanemaru "...así que bueno, si necesitas ayuda en algún momento, puedes decírmelo...idiota" Sawamura no sabía como reaccionar, le estaban diciendo idiota e irresponsable, pero a la vez se notaba un poco de ¿alegría?. Si que era difícil comprenderlo, pero pensó que Kanemaru tal vez podía ser algo tsundere, así que lo dejó pasar "Está bien, ¡cuento contigo!" contestó con una sonrisa.

"Hmm así que con Sawamura... ustedes dos deben de pasárselo muy bien..." dijo Ryosuke "¿Eh?...¿Perdón?" respondió Miyuki mientras quería salir huyendo, era vergonzoso hablar de ello "Me lo hubieras dicho antes y yo hubiera hecho que Kuramochi los dejara solos más seguido..."dijo mientras se alejaba con su típica sonrisa. El catcher no supo que responder a eso, no sabía si había comprendido lo que el pelirosa quiso decirle.

..."Oh Chris-senpai... ¿tú...qué piensas...?" para el de gafas la opinión de su senpai era muy importante ya que lo admiraba mucho y Sawamura también. "Espero que cuides mucho de ambos, Miyuki" dijo mientras observaba al pitcher quién se encontraba muy sonriente charlando con Haruichi, Masuko y Kuramochi. "No soportaría ver que lo hagas sufrir, ahora hacerlo feliz es tu responsabilidad, cuento contigo" dijo el mayor brindando una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Claro! ¡Te lo aseguro!" respondió el contrario, observando como Chis parecía haberle entregado lo más importante para él.

"¡Lo siento Miyuki! Y emm, felicidades, trata bien a Sawamura, mira que eres un idiota, pero él es aún peor que tú" dijo Isashiki "¿Ah?...lo haré...¿gracias?" respondió con una sonrisa forzada. El catcher se quedó observando a la ex-estrella del equipo, después de todo ellos no tenían una buena relación, "no te preocupes, aunque no lo creas estoy seguro de que en el fondo le alegra y quisiera felicitarte, pero ya sabes como es él" dijo Yuki "Ah-hh claro, entiendo..." respondió.

Todo el equipo se había tomado muy bien la noticia, algunos querían matar a Miyuki, pero estaban muy alegres, o al menos eso parecía ya que alguien al momento de escuchar la noticia se retiró del lugar...

"Oh Eijun-kun, ¿no sabes a dónde se fue Furuya-kun? Desde hace un rato que no lo veo" preguntó curioso el pelirosa, "¿Ah?¿Furuya? …ese idiota de seguro al momento de ver que acabó el entrenamiento se fue, bueno no es como si me importara saber lo que opina" respondió el más alto...

-

Ya había pasado lo más difícil, eran las nueve de la noche y la pareja no había tenido ni un momento a solas en todo el día, Sawamura estuvo siendo atacado por miles de preguntas, tales como "¿Cuántos meses tienes?", "¿Ya se mueve?", "¿Cómo se siente?". Se encontraba agotado, deseaba darle las buenas noches a su novio pero con sólo pensar en tener que ir a buscar en donde rayos se hallaba hacía que sus ganas se desvanecieran. "Ahh maldición quiero descansar, no entiendo porque me preguntan tantas cosas..."se quejaba mientras abría la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía "Al parecer Kuramochi-senpai no ha llegado, y yo que quería relajarme jugando videojuegos" dijo haciendo puchero, entonces se tiró a la cama. Aún era temprano pero sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, el cansancio era tanto mental como físico, se puso a pensar en lo feliz que se sentía y se quedó dormido.

Luego de unos escasos treinta minutos sintió algo en sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Miyuki, el cual estaba plenamente dormido. Su corazón se aceleró ya que claramente habían tenido sexo pero... por el problema de no tener una habitación para ellos solos, nunca habían podido dormir juntos. Su rostro se enrojeció, ahora estaba aún más feliz. Se acercó lentamente y junto sus labios con los del contrario, proporcionándole un pequeño beso de buenas noches, posteriormente acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, quedándose de nuevo dormido.


	7. Capítulo 7 - No es así

"Vamos levántate, hoy tenemos cosas que hacer" fue lo primero que escuchó el pitcher al despertar, estaba aún medio dormido, no quería salir de la cama. La comodidad de estar junto a la persona que más quieres era una sensación agradable, el menor se hundió todavía más entre los brazos que le rodeaban.

"Vamos Sawamura, no lo hagas más difícil. Recuerda que tenemos que ir al hospital, tienes una cita" dijo el mayor. "Hmm... ¿una cita?...odio los doctores..." respondió; "Pues los verás muy seguido haha, apúrate tenemos que llegar a las siete y media" sentenció levantándose de la cama y quitándole la cobija al contrario.

La joven pareja se encontraba de camino al hospital, en ambos habían dudas y nerviosismo puesto que era la primera vez que iban al doctor juntos para esta situación. Entraron y una doctora pronto los llamó. "Buenos días" saludaron al unísono, "Buenos días, ¿puede Sawamura-kun acostarse en la camilla?".

"Ahh, cl-claro" respondió tenso mientras se acomodaba en el lugar que se le indicó, entonces la doctora procedió a ponerle un gel en su pequeña pero notoria barriguita y comenzó con el ultrasonido "Miren esto de aquí es su cabeza, y lo de acá son sus manos". Ambos observaban con gran asombro, era increíble saber que todo eso estaba dentro del pitcher y que ya iba tomando una forma agraciada. "¿Les gustaría saber el sexo?", el más escandaloso ni tan siquiera pensó en cuestionarselo a Miyuki y respondió gritando "¡Sí, diganos por favor!", "¡Sawamura estamos en un hospital, deja de gritar!, disculpe es que él tiende a alzar la voz" se disculpó el de gafas.

"Está bien no hay problema, creo que lo comprendo, deben de estar muy emocionados" respondió con una sonrisa, "¿Y bien?"Volvió a cuestionar emocionado el menor. "Felicidades es niño" respondió. "¡Lo sabía! Mi instinto me lo decía, has perdido Miyuki-senpai hahaha" celebraba alegre el más bajo, "¡Tsk! Estaba seguro de que sería una niña...hubiera sido lindo ponerle vestidos y esas cosas..." contestó el de gafas bajando la voz mientras ocultaba el rubor.

"Se encuentra muy bien, asegúrate de tener cuidado y de tomar las vitaminas necesarias, nos vemos", "¡Claro, gracias!" se despidió.

Los jóvenes salieron del hospital, ahora sabían que tendrían un niño "Estoy muy feliz, todo está saliendo bien" dijo el mayor mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del contrario "Perdiste la apuesta, así que me dejarás ir a ver el partido contra Inashiro" contestó el pequeño cambiando de tema, al parecer habían apostado a que si Sawamura adivinaba el sexo del bebé Miyuki lo dejaría ir a ver un partido de práctica que tendrían la próxima semana.

"¡Hmm! Joder no puedo creer que en serio lo adivinaras, es que tienes la barriga redonda y dicen que cuando está así es porque será niña... veo que en todos los aspectos eres raro" habló el mayor, "¡No soy raro!...¡es porque estás equivocado, cuando la barriga es redonda es porque será niño!... y a todo esto ¿Por qué no me quieres dejar ir al partido?".

"Porque deberías quedarte a descansar y a estudiar, comienzas exámenes la próxima semana, ¿no? A parte de que eres muy ruidoso, no es necesario que vayas, sólo será de práctica" contestó. "Eso suena a excusas, de todos modos como gané voy a ir así que tendrás que aguantarme" dijo haciendo puchero el pitcher mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

La práctica de la tarde estaba por comenzar, Sawamura salía de su habitación, probablemente llegaría un poco tarde ya que cuando cerró la puerta a su lado se encontraba Furuya y como siempre su rostro no decía nada, pero miraba fijamente al más más bajo, "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó con tono levemente molesto, "¡Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti!" gritó el pelicafé. "Tú... ¿en serio...ese bebé es de Miyuki-senpai?" preguntó curioso el más rostro se enrojeció por completo "...Obvio que lo es... ¿acaso ayer no lo dijimos en frente de todos?".

"Hmm...¿acaso no te da vergüenza, andar ahí teniendo relaciones con tus compañeros de equipo?... quién sabe con cuantos más ya lo haz hecho y debes ser bien tonto para no haber usado condón, ten cuidado para no cometerlo de nuevo" sentenció arrogante, mientras continuó caminando hacia el campo.

En ese instante dentro de Sawamura crecieron miles de sentimientos, por más escandaloso que él fuera por alguna razón en ese instante las palabras no salieron, es mentira, todo lo que Furuya dijo es una completa mentira, él sólo quería a Miyuki, él era el único al que le había entregado todo su ser, pero a pesar de saberlo muy bien sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas cayeron. Nunca se había planteado algo así...*¿Y si Miyuki-senpai piensa eso?, ¿Y si todos creen eso?, Yo no soy así... jamás podría andar con ningún otro chico, en mi mente y en mi corazón lo único que hay es Miyuki-senpai...Entonces...¿Por qué estoy llorando?... deben ser efectos del embarazo* Pensó aunque al parecer no notaba que era normal sentirse así, después de todo no quería que el catcher se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

"¿Estás bien Sawamura?",volteó a ver con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas "¿Eh?...¿Chris-senpai?".


	8. Capítulo 8 - Me molesta

"¿Por qué lloras, Miyuki te hizo algo?" preguntó preocupado el mayor, el más bajo no quería preocupar con sus estúpidas ideas a su respetado senpai, fue tan sólo un momento extraño en el cual sus ojos por sí solos comenzaron a emitir lágrimas, no era algo tan grave como para preocuparlo, en cuanto el llanto cesara iría donde el idiota de Furuya y le respondería como de costumbre.

Pero en verdad era difícil detenerse, se limpió el rostro y con ambas manos se golpeó para darse ánimos, al ver esto Chris tomó de las muñecas a Sawamura "¿Qué te sucede, no te hagas daño, si tienes algo que decir puedes confiar en mí" dijo preocupado el mayor.

"¡No pasa nada Chris-senpai! Tan sólo estaba llorando...emm por...los ¿cambios hormonales?.. haha, es que me puse a pensar en que es tan hermoso lo que me está sucediendo y no pude evitar ponerme sentimental, no hay de que preocuparse, si Miyuki-senpai me hiciera llorar yo mismo ya lo hubiera golpeado" contestó con una sonrisa fingida.

El más alto le observó serio "Si tú lo dices está bien, pero no te guardes nada" dijo mientras lo soltaba "Si te veo llorando de nuevo sea por Miyuki o por cualquier otra cosa, ten por seguro que no lo pasaré por alto". El menor sintió como podía respaldarse sobre su senpai y se sentía feliz por ello, pero no quería meterlo en sus inútiles ideas, "¡Claro Chris-senpai! Ahora si me disculpas debo ir al campo que ya voy un poco atrasado" dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

Había llegado el día del partido de práctica, se podía ver ya el bus en donde venían los jugadores de Seidou. "Me pregunto si habrán nombrado a Kazuya como capitán" se decía a sí mismo con una sonrisa aquel caprichoso rubio de Inashiro, quién se encontraba en la entrada del Instituto con el resto del equipo.

El bus se detuvo y los miembros de Seidou se bajaron colocándose en una hilera para saludar al equipo contrario, luego de esto todos empezaron a caminar hacía el campo "¡Hey Kazuya! Veo que te nombraron capitán, es una lástima que estés desperdiciando tus capacidades en ese equipo" habló el rubio. "¿Desperdiciando dices?" Respondió el de gafas frunciendo el ceño, "Vamos no te enojes, hablo de que si te nos hubieras unido hubiésemos formado la batería perfecta y no tendrías que estar soportando la carga de llevar a un equipo que sin los de tercero está perdido"."No te preocupes, el próximo año iremos al Campeonato Nacional" contestó con confianza el pelicafé.

Kuramochi quién iba conversando con Sawamura observó que su capitán estaba muy conversador con aquel pitcher, no le gustaba verlos tan amistosos así que por el bien de su "hermanito" se fue hasta donde Miyuki proporcionándole un rodillazo en la espalda e interrumpiendo la conversación "¡Argh! ¡Joder deja de golpearme!" se quejó el más alto. "Te llaman por allá" dijo señalando al menor "Así que más vale que vayas o te patearé".

"Entiendo, lo siento Mei" contestó dejando al rubio, quién se volteó curioso, dándose cuenta de que ahí estaba de nuevo ese pitcher que parecía tan cercano al de gafas "¡Tsk! Si tan solo te hubieras unido a nosotros..." se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuatro a cuatro, al parecer el partido había quedado como empate ya que no podrían terminarlo debido que una fuerte lluvia los atacó, aunque en estas épocas las lluvias no eran comunes. Por lo tanto los jugadores se pusieron a recoger y guardar todo. "¡Qué fastidio! No pudimos terminar el juego" se quejó el peliverde, "No te preocupes terminaremos nuestro encuentro en las eliminatorias" contestó Miyuki "Hey, te dejo al mando, iré un momento al baño"agregó.

Casi llegando al destino le llamaron deteniéndolo, "Oye Kazuya". "¿Qué quieres...Mei?"preguntó el pelicafé sin tener mayor interés. "No puedo soportarlo más, ¿acaso no lo notas?" expresó el contrario, "No sé de que hablas" respondió un poco confundido el catcher. "Joder... contigo las palabras no sirven"dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a él "Ya que no lo captas tendré que decírtelo. No me gusta ese chico que siempre anda pegado a ti, él pitcher. Parece como si estuviera enamorado y eso simplemente me molesta, pensar que se ven todos los días, a veces se deben bañar juntos, comer juntos y que son batería, me jode" habló frunciendo el ceño "Si no te hubieras ido a Seidou tú y yo seríamos la mejor combinación, y no sólo me refiero a baseball... tú me gustas Kazuya, me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo así que no puedo permitir que un chico que conociste hace poco se quede contigo".

Miyuki se encontraba un poco sorprendido por tal declaración, por una parte ya sospechaba que Mei tenía algún tipo de sentimiento así por él, pero por la otra no sabía que sintiera tal nivel de "celos" hacia Sawamura. No había nada que pensar, él ya tenía una relación y en unos cuantos meses sería padre; ahora el problema era decírselo sin romper completamente su corazón, aunque pensandolo bien, algo así era casi imposible.

El silencio se había mantenido por un momento, el rubio empezaba a apretar los puños no se sabía si era de enojo, de frustración o de vergüenza. Iba siendo ya el momento de armarse de valor y romper aquella incómoda pausa en la conversación. "...Mei... verás, yo … ya ten-" fue interrumpido, cuando alzó la mirada allí estaba su amado pitcher.

"¡Miyuki-senpai! ¡Joder, ya nos vamos! Kuramochi-senpai me mandó a buscarte porque has tardado mucho" luego de haber dicho esto, el menor observó que la situación se encontraba un poco tensa y sospechosa. El ojiazul se volteó, estaba bastante molesto, se encontraba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas al contrario, pero para su sorpresa se topó con un bulto que resaltaba sobre la camisa de baseball del menor. Así es, en ese instante fue como una pesadilla para el rubio, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

De inmediato agarró con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del de gafas "¡Dime que no es tuyo! ¡Dime que es sólo mi paranoica imaginación! ¡Dime que está bromeando!" El más alto se quedó en silencio ..."¡JODER KAZUYA RESPONDEME!" el irritado pitcher miró con enojo al menor, él cual no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. "Lo siento, pero no es broma" dijo el más alto. Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas "MIERDA" entonces de golpe lo soltó,"maldita sea" dijo en voz baja y se alejó.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Lo había olvidado

"Este... Miyuki-senpai, ¿qué acaba de suceder?..." cuestionó el menor con un poco de miedo, pensaba que al haber tanta tensión el catcher le gritaría o al menos estaría molesto. "No te preocupes, después hablaremos de esto" respondió el más alto sujetándolo de la muñeca para acercarlo a él. "¿Q-qué haces? Ya nos tenemos que ir... y estamos en Inashiro...suéltame" ordenaba el más bajo, mientras el contrario le desacomodaba el cabello.

"Tranquilo es solo por un momento"seguidamente le besó la frente y lo abrazó, en ese momento ambos sintieron algo inusual. "¿Eh? ¿¡Lo sentiste!?" exclamó con una gran sonrisa el menor, "C-claro, lo sentí...¿fue lo que creo? Contestó pasmado de felicidad. "¡Sí! ¡Fue el bebé!" Sawamura se emocionó como nunca antes y se lanzó sobre el más alto abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, era la primera vez que se movía y pudieron sentirlo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Wah! Ten cuidado..." dijo un el catcher con expresión seria, aunque no pudo contenerse y rió nervioso, la experiencia de haber sentido juntos el primer movimiento fue algo realmente mágico que logró conectar aún más al par de jugadores. Miyuki se agachó y le habló a la barriguita del Sawamura, quería sentirlo de nuevo. La escena era muy conmovedora, pero luego de unos minutos el mayor habló "Bueno ya deberíamos irnos, en los dormitorios podemos hablarle todo lo que queramos, pero aquí no, aparte de que seguro Kuramochi me matará por durar tanto, pensará que te estaba haciendo cositas haha". "¡Cállate!".

Unos días luego del partido..."Waahh debe sentirse genial" admiraba con asombro el pelirosa "Eijun-kun debes de estar muy emocionado, pronto cumplirás los cinco meses". El más alto orgulloso contestó "te equivocas Harucchi, ayer cumplí los cinco meses". "Eh... ahora que me acuerdo, tengo una duda, ¿ya le dijiste a tus padres?".

Justo como si un bombillo se encendiera el pelicafé reaccionó "¡Mis padres! ¡Me había olvidado por completo de ellos!...joder, justo cuando pensé que ya se lo había dicho a todos". "¿Hablas en serio Eijun-kun? ¿No les ha dicho nada? Deberías de hacerlo cuanto antes" sugirió el pelirosa.

"Lo siento Harucchi voy buscar a Miyuki"decidió para luego irse. Pero para su suerte ahí en su camino se encontraba aquel peliazul que hace unas semanas atrás le había dicho algo muy grosero. La vez anterior estaba seguro de que apenas cesaran las lágrimas iría a decirle unas cuantas cosas, ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, pero no pudo. Por lo que el pelicafé continuó con su camino ignorando al más alto.

"¿Sabías que no eres el único que ha estado con Miyuki-senpai?" habló retirándose del lugar. Estas palabras le habían dolido aún más que las anteriores, sabía que él nunca había estado con nadie más...pero ¿acaso podía confiar en qué el catcher fuera igual?. Por sus pensamientos jamás se había cruzado la idea de que Miyuki le fuese infiel o de que hubiera estado con algún otro chico.

"¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? ¡No debo dejarme influenciar por Furuya!" se dijo a sí mismo,y siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con el capitán. "Ohh Sawamura, estaba buscándote" dijo proporcionándole un pequeño beso en los labios "Quería decirte que me puse a pensar y creo que ya es hora de visitar a tus padres". El más bajo se sorprendió, él hecho de que hubiera dicho tal cosa representaba algo muy importante.

"...Bueno, yo justamente iba a decirte eso, pero claro, si te sientes cómodo con la idea" respondió cabizbajo, "¿Por qué esa cara? Claro que no me molesta, después de todo soy igual de responsable que tú y estoy seguro de que no les haz hablado sobre el tema, es importante ir a darles la noticia y de paso conocerlos...aunque sinceramente me da un poco de miedo".

El menor sonrió emocionado, sabía que las cosas que decía Furuya eran puras mentiras, ya que su amado catcher estaba mostrando un completo compromiso y seriedad con respecto a su relación y a su hijo. Su corazón se aceleró sintiendo al mismo tiempo movimientos en su barriguita "¡Waahh sientelo!" gritó agarrando la mano del contrario colocandola en la zona.

Los ojos del mayor brillaban, esa sensación le provocaba sentimientos difíciles de explicar "Debe de estar feliz porque conocerá a sus abuelos" dijo el pitcher. "Ah... Miyuki-senpai, a parte de eso había algo más de lo que te quería hablar. Ya me contaste todo sobre Narumiya...sé que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo...pero..." decía tomando pequeñas pausas, sin poder evitar hacer puchero.

"Y bueno...no me gusta la idea de que alguien que no es nada tuyo... te llame por tu nombre...y menos aún si el tiene sentimientos románticos por ti..." el mayor al escuchar tal cosa no pudo evitar reírse "¡OYE!" exclamó sonrojado el pitcher "No es gracioso". "No te preocupes, no creo que Mei vuelva a buscarme, o al menos eso espero...ahhh o ¿podría ser que tú quieres llamarme -Kazuya-?" preguntó mirándolo con picardía "...Pues creo qu-" el mayor le interrumpió con una sonrisa "No seas tonto, vamos a ir donde tus padres, ellos no deberían ver que nos llamemos por el apellido" dijo cerrándole un ojo "A partir de ahora llámame Kazuya y yo te diré Eijun. ¿Qué te parece?".

Sawamura asintió con la cabeza, sería un poco extraño, pero su relación ya había avanzado suficiente como para llamarse por sus nombres. "Entonces le pediré al entrenador permiso para poder visitar a mis padres. Hmm ¿cuándo deberíamos ir?"preguntó. "Este fin de semana" contestó de inmediato el mayor "Ya tienes cinco meses, tienes una barriga de un tamaño promedio, si llegamos y resulta que ya tienes unos ocho meses tus padres podrían reaccionar aún peor. Por eso debemos ir cuanto antes".

"Tienes razón..." dijo el menor. "...Oye por cierto, ¿cómo creen que reaccionarán? ¿cuál crees que me golpeará primero?..."preguntó el más alto rascándose la cabeza. "No te preocupes tanto, mis padres no reaccionarán tan agresivos", "¿En serio? Qué suerte, porque me estaba muriendo de miedo" contestó torpemente el de gafas. "Por el que deberías preocuparte es de mi abuelo".


	10. Capítulo 10 - Familia

Era un sábado temprano por la mañana, tenían el debido permiso para tomarse el día libre. Los nervios atacaban de nuevo, en especial en el cuerpo del catcher. "No estés tan tenso Kazuya, ellos no son ogros. Además de que si no me apoyan entonces, no pasó nada. El único apoyo que necesito es el tuyo, si tu no estuvieras yo estaría destruido" dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del contrario "Tengo sueño, dormiré un rato. Tú también deberías hacerlo, el viaje en metro es un poco largo y acaba de empezar así que relájate"sugirió tomandolo de la mano, para luego quedarse plenamente dormido.

El de gafas pensaba que era imposible conciliar el sueño, estaba tenso y preocupado, pero antes de poder darse cuenta también logró quedarse dormido... Aunque para él fueron unos segundos de tranquilidad, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya estaban llegando a su destino, Nagano. "Despierta Kazuya, ya llegamos" una dulce voz le hace despertar por completo y darse cuenta de la realidad.

"Ahh si, vamos" dijo fingiendo confianza y entusiasmo. Salieron del metro y comenzaron a caminar "Mi casa queda cerca así que pronto llegaremos" el pitcher no demostraba tener temor, parecía alegre. "Bueno debe ser porque hace tiempo no ve a sus padres" pensó el más alto.

"Aquí es" al escuchar esto, el catcher tragó saliva y reunió el valor para tocar el timbre. El menor optó por ocultarse detrás del otro. "¡Oye ahora no te acobardes!, ya alguien saldrá a abrir la puerta", terminando de decir esas palabras, la puerta se abrió y frente a ella se encontraba una mujer.

"Hola ¿se te ofrece algo?" preguntó la señora. "Buenos días, déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Miyuki Kazuya soy de la Preparatoria Seidou, juego en el equipo de baseball-". "¿¡Eres compañero de Eijun!? ¡Así que vienes desde Tokyo! Pasa adelante, te prepararé un té" respondió emocionada.

"Ahh espere un momento... antes de que me invite a pasar me gustaría decirle algo muy importante con respecto a su hijo" dijo firmemente el más alto. "¿Qué sucede, le ocurrió algo malo a Eijun?" preguntó preocupada, cuando vio que por detrás del joven con él que conversaba se asomaba tímido aquel rostro que tanto extrañaba. "¿Eijun? ¿Qué haces ahí escondido?" le pareció raro su comportamiento.

"Eijun, deja de esconderte" ordenó el mayor. A Sawamura no le quedó más opción que mostrarse, andaba con una camisa bastante holgada para disimular el tamaño de su barriga. Su madre le observó con detenimiento para luego formular "¿Qué has estado comiendo? Engordaste muchísimo, aunque ese no es el punto. Ven y dame un abrazo".

El menor quería ir y abrazar a su madre pero vio pertinente primero levantar su camisa para dejarle en claro que su tamaño no era provocado por la comida. Al hacer esto la expresión en su rostro cambió, fue toda con combinación de emociones. Su madre colocó sus manos en su boca, en signo de impresión y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro.

Para el menor esta vista era algo dolorosa, se bajó la camisa y clavó su mirada de arrepentimiento en el suelo, definitivamente no había nada más angustiante que verla de ese modo. Miyuki ante este escenario rodeó con su brazo al más bajo diciendo "Eijun y yo somos pareja, soy el responsable de haberlo embarazado. Estoy más que apenado por hacer de esta la primera vez que nos conocemos, pero por favor perdónenos y bríndele su apoyo".

Al escuchar tanto alboroto el padre se Sawamura, quién se encontraba en su habitación, salió "¿Qué es lo que pasa querida? ¿Quién está en la puerta?" al darse cuenta que su esposa se encontraba llorando se alteró un poco "¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras?" al terminar de cuestionar esto, pudo visualizar a su pequeño en la entrada junto con otro chico. Antes de que pudiera decir algo notó aquel bulto que ya no se podía esconder.

Su mente quedó en shock, pero no era momento para reaccionar de igual manera. Intentó calmarse y les dijo que pasaran a la sala. Por lo que se sentaron los cuatro un poco más calmados...tan sólo un poco. El llanto de su madre ya había ido cesando por lo que pudo decir "...Eijun".

Al escuchar esto el menor levantó la mirada y vio el rostro amable de aquella mujer. "...Ma..má...papá..." era difícil hablar en esta situación tan tensa. "Señor y Señora Sawamura, realmente lamento haber causado esto. Y-yo voy a hacerme completamente responsable...cuidaré muy bien de su hijo y de el bebé..." dijo haciendo una reverencia en muestra de su arrepentimiento.

"¡Ejem! Antes que nada, no sé quién diablos eres. ¿Dónde vives? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo planeas mantener al bebé?" planteó su padre seriamente. El de gafas se sintió idiota al haber olvidado presentarse ante su suegro. "...Cierto, disculpe. Soy de Tokyo, tengo diecisiete años, mi nombre es Miyuki Kazuya y pues por ahora... podría buscar algún trabajo de medio tiempo,... por supuesto que luego de que me gradúe conseguiré un trabajo estable..." contestó nervioso, ya que después de todo realmente no había pensado mucho en ello.

"Ya veo" contestó el contrario rascándose la barbilla "¿Y tú que tienes que decir al respecto Eijun?" formuló dirigiendo su vista al menor, el cual se tensó, quería huir de nuevo. "...Y-yo... lo siento... debe ser decepcionante tener un hijo tan irresponsable como yo..." contestó cabizbajo.

"¡No puedo creer que estando tan joven cometieras semejante estupidez!" dijo alzando el tono de voz, se encontraba un tanto enojado, pero ya había sucedido, lo único que quedaba era aceptarlo. "...Pero... lo hecho, hecho está... ¿o no?" dijo mientras suspiraba.

"Eijun... ya no se puede hacer nada... cuentas con mi apoyo...ya que eres mi hijo, te amo" habló su madre quién ya se había logrado calmar, en su pecho sentía angustia pero a la vez felicidad, no esperaba ser abuela tan pronto. Pero sabía que debía de apoyarlo. Con sus ojos llorosos Sawamura sintió un poco de alivio y fue a proporcionarle un abrazo a su madre. "También cuenta conmigo" respondió su padre uniéndose al abrazo.

La escena era muy conmovedora, aunque el de gafas se sentía un poco excluído del ambiente amoroso de la habitación, pero a la vez comprendía que para el menor el apoyo de sus padres era algo vital. El abrazo terminó y de nuevo se sentaron en sus lugares. "Realmente no puedo creer que Eijun vaya a ser padre, pero es inevitable, por lo que brindaremos nuestro apoyo tanto emocional como económico. Aunque antes que nada te tengo una pregunta.¿Tú realmente estás calificado para soportar la carga que conlleva ser padre?, bueno no sólo eso... ¿Eres capaz de soportar a nuestro molesto hijo? O sea... ¿Realmente lo quieres?".

Sawamura volteó curioso la mirada hacia donde el de gafas. "...Bueno, primero que todo haré todo lo posible por se un buen padre, nadie al principio sabe muy bien lo que hace, yo fui parte de esto por lo que estaré listo para llevar esa carga junto con Eijun. Y por la otra parte... si no fuera capaz de aguantarlo, desde un principio no hubiera hecho nada de esto con él... yo en serio lo quiero, de no ser así entonces lo hubiera culpado de infidelidad o habría negado la responsabilidad, así que por favor confíen en mí, cuidaré muy bien de los dos".

Dicha respuesta había parecido convencerlos, o al menos lo suficiente para aplacar sus sentimientos de preocupación. El ambiente había empezado a tornarse menos tenso, más natural y tranquilo, entonces comenzaron a tener una conversación normal en la cual poco a poco la familia empezó a unirse. Hasta que después de un rato de platica, la puerta se abrió violentamente, apareciendo la figura de un señor mayor.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Amor

"¿Es cierto que Eijun está aquí? Uno de los vecinos me contó que lo vio pasar, así que vine lo más rápido posible" habló un poco agitado. Al entrar a la sala se dio cuenta que algo extraño pasaba, ahí en la mesa se encontraba el joven pelicafé, sus padres... y un extraño. Viendo esto, pensó que su nieto había venido de visita y que con él había traído a un amigo de su Preparatoria.

Sin darle mucha importancia se unió, sentándose al lado de Miyuki. "Buenas..." dijo el de gafas amablemente -"Ohh cierto... Eijun me había dicho que debía preocuparme más por su abuelo que por sus padres, así que debo ser amable"- pensó. "Buenas, ¿eres amigo de Eijun?" preguntó el señor. "S-sí lo soy... algo así ...haha" respondió fingiendo estar super alegre. "Eso significa que eres de Seidou ¿Verdad?, es una gran Preparatoria. Eijun no quería irse hasta allá, qué idiota ¿no crees?".

Todos en la sala se tensaron al ver que el abuelo aún no había notado la "sorpresa" que traía Sawamura y que peor aún, estaba tratando de lujo a quién probablemente pronto estaría ahorcando. "...Ahh si...hubiera sido un desperdicio no aprovechar la invitación a Seidou" contestó poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Todos se miraban de forma disimulada, como buscando al que sería el valiente de enfrentar al abuelo.

"¿Qué sucede?, los notó muy callados. Y aparte de eso ¡Eijun! ¿Acaso no piensas venir a saludar a tu abuelo? O al menos vamos afuera para que me muestres tus lanzamientos." El menor pegó un brinco de sorpresa "Emm... verás abuelo...he he hay algo muy emm interesante que debes saber" dijo para posteriormente tragar saliva. "¿Qué? Ya no me está gustando esto ¿¡Acaso te expulsaron del equipo!?, joder eres tan idiota. ¡Ven acá voy a darte una lección!" dijo casi que tirándose por encima de la mesa para golpear a Sawamura.

"¡WAHH! ¡Espera abuelo!" exclamó mientras se cubría con sus brazos. "¿Qué pasa, te volviste tan débil que ya no aguantas ni uno de mis golpes?" retó continuando con la acción mientras los padres del menor intentaban sujetar al agresivo anciano. "Me pregunto que diablos está sucediendo aquí" pensaba el chico de gafas mientras observaba el alboroto. "¡YA BASTA!" sentenció poniéndose de rodillas golpeando la mesa, en la sala únicamente quedó el silencio.

En dicha posición el bulto de Sawamura era perfectamente visible, "Déjame hablar primero...abuelo, yo-". "¿¡Pero qué mierdas dices!?, ¿¡Crees qué no puedo ver!? ¿¡De qué tanto me vas a hablar!? ¿¡Piensas que nací ayer!?" gritó enfurecido, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que se encontraba a su lado "...¡FUISTE TÚ! ¿¡VERDAD!?, ¿¡Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacerle algo así a Eijun!?".

Miyuki no sabía que hacer, ya que antes de poder reaccionar tenía al anciano encima suyo golpeándole con toda su fuerza, él en realidad estaba molesto...muy molesto. "Wahh d-disculpe...auch!... ¿Podemos c-conversar?" intentada dialogar, pero era imposible. "¡No tengo nada de que hablar con alguien como tú, vete de esta casa!".

"¡Padre detente! Él es un buen chico, déjalo hablar" rogaba su hijo. "¡No me digas que así de fácil lo aceptaste! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!, quiero que se vaya de inmediato" ordenaba furioso. "¡Abuelo! ¡Por favor, espera!" suplicaba el pequeño. "Y tú también...".

"¿Eh?" se preguntó confundido. "Tú también vete, no puedo sentirme orgulloso de un nieto que se fue a una prestigiosa Preparatoria para jugar baseball y que cuando viene a visitarme resulta estar embarazado... es una vergüenza, ya váyanse". La sala se silenció de nuevo, aunque no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo.

Con la cabeza baja el menor habló "Si eso es lo que quieres, si lo único que te provoco es vergüenza... está bien, entonces no me volveré a pasar por aquí. Vamos Kazuya, no puedo permanecer más tiempo en este lugar". Miyuki se levantó primero para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. "Luego hablamos" comentó mirando a sus padres.

"Gracias por la comprensión y disculpen las molestias" dijo el de gafas haciendo una rápida reverencia para luego salir. En ese instante sabía que su amado pitcher estaba destrozado, sus padres lo habían tomado bastante bien, pero era necesaria la aprobación de toda la familia para lograr la satisfacción plena. A pesar de que él había dicho que no necesitaba el apoyo de nadie más que el del catcher, era obvio que eso no podía ser cierto.

No era un momento para hablar, pero tampoco para quedarse en el silencio "Tus padres son muy agradables, es bueno que nos apoyen" comentó intentando alegrar el ambiente "A pesar de que al principio se sorprendieron mucho" el contrario no respondía por lo que Miyuki siguió hablando solo "¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que tu madre no lloraba de tristeza... ¡al contrario!, ella estaba muy feliz, pero enterarse de que su pequeño hijo tendrá un bebé le hizo sentir que ya estas creciendo".

Se montaron al metro el cual iba casi vacío, al sentarse el mayor le abrazó colocando la cabeza del contario en su pecho, ya estaba cayendo la noche. "No te preocupes tienes el apoyo de tus padres, del equipo y el mío" dijo intentando de reconfortarlo. Aún ni de ese modo salían las palabras, Miyuki comprendía así que dejó de insisitir, en ese instante sintió algo mojado y tibio caer sobre sus piernas.

No lo había visto llorar desde el día que se enteró de la noticia, su corazón dolía ya que no quería ver sufrir a la persona más importante para él. Por lo que lo abrazó con más fuerza "No te preocupes aquí estoy yo" le dijo en el oído. El menor levantó el rostro y lo miró... "Lo sé...gracias... por eso te amo".

El de gafas se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, nunca antes ninguno de los dos lo había dicho, eran palabras ya de otro nivel, y Miyuki se las tomaba muy en serio. Su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta intensidad que se sentía estúpido, tenía que responder algo, le estaba brindando apoyo a su pareja así que era necesario contestar. Se encontraba confundido, sabía que lo quería y demasiado, pero no tenía claro en qué punto se pasa de querer a amar.

Tendría un bebé con ese chico, había hablado ya con sus padres, eran pareja, todo el equipo lo sabía, quería estar con él siempre, protegerlo, ayudarlo, apoyarlo y darle todo su amor... ¿amor?... "¿Esto es a lo que llaman amar?" se preguntó en su mente el mayor.

Continuó mirando al contrario, frente a él tenía el rostro más hermoso para sus ojos, a pesar de estar mojado por las lágrimas le parecía adorable, mientras más lo veía su corazón más se aceleraba. Puso sus manos en ese rostro limpiándolo delicadamente... "Yo también... te amo" contestó posando luego sus labios sobre los contrarios.


	12. Capítulo 12 - El mejor equipo

La pareja al fin llegó de nuevo a Tokyo, se encontraban cansados del viaje, especialmente el menor. "Kazuya, tengo sueño no te me pierdas de vista". "No lo haré, dame tu bolso no debes llevar cosas pesadas" contestó. "Perdón por hacerte traer tantas cosas, de verdad tenía una pequeña ilusión de que podríamos quedarnos en mi casa por esta noche" se disculpó el más bajo.

"¡No seas tonto! Yo ya tenía previsto que algo así pudiera pasar, por lo tanto ahorré un poco, suficiente para quedarnos por hoy en algún hotel. Pensé que estarías cansado y se nos haría de noche por lo tanto caminemos un poco más hasta hallar un lugar donde dormir". El menor se sentía feliz al ver como Miyuki se había preocupado y pensado con anticipación. "Me parece bien" respondió abrazándole con fuerza mientras caminaban por las calles ya un tanto iluminadas, debido a las fechas.

Al día siguiente se levantaron, alistaron y dirigieron de nuevo a Seidou. Al llegar notaron que el campo estaba vacío, era domingo pero de igual forma siempre habían unos cuantos entrenando, por lo que resultaba extraño ver que no había nadie. El mayor sacó su celular para observar la hora, "Tal vez no haya nadie porque están almorzando" dijo. "Tienes razón, vamos" contestó el contrario.

Dicho esto ambos se dirigieron al comedor. El menor abrió la puerta y al entrar se topó con pastel, regalos, decoraciones pero aún más importante, con todo el equipo gritándole "¡Sorpresa!". Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, no sabía que estaba sucediendo "¡WAH! ¿Pero qué es esto? Mi cumpleaños es en mayo" dijo.

"¡No seas idiota!, esto es una fiesta sorpresa para ti, Miyuki y él bebé" contestó Isashiki. "...Ahh si, tienes razón" respondió tontamente el anonadado pitcher. "Verás todo fue idea de Kuramochi y Haruichi" habló el senpai pelirosa.

"¡Oye Ryo-san! ¡No digas más de lo que debes!" dijo ruborizado el peliverde, "¿Es en serio Kuramochi-senpai?" preguntó el menor con una sonrisa. "...Hmm... tal vez..." en definitiva su "hermano mayor" se avergonzaba de admitirlo. "¡Claro que si Eijun-kun, aparte de que hacemos dos fiestas en una!" dijo el pelirosa.

"¡Oh! Gracias Harucchi...¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres con dos fiestas en una?" cuestionó el pitcher. "Si, una para celebrar tu embarazo y la otra para celebrar el cumpleaños de Miyuki-senpai" contestó. "¿¡Cómo que su cumpleaños!?"dijo casi gritando "No tenía ni idea... nunca le había preguntado eso..." .

Su pequeño compañero se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto, "No te preocupes Eijun-kun" dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo. "Esto no está bien, no tengo un regalo para él, ¿Ahora qué hago?... espera, ¿Cómo sabes su fecha de cumpleaños?" preguntó el pelicafé. "Ah, Kuramochi-senpai me lo dijo" respondió el contrario.

Sawamura se fue corriendo en busca del catcher hasta hallarlo afuera del comedor, salió sigilosamente, apoyándose sobre su espalda. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás feliz porque tus compañeros de equipo te apoyan?" preguntó el mayor.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!...lamento no tener un regalo para ti" Miyuki al escuchar esto se volteó para besarlo. Sus labios se juntaron, lentamente el menor comenzó a relajarse siguiendo con los movimientos, el beso paulatinamente se fue profundizando. Sus cuerpos empezaron a entrar en calor, separaron sus labios para tomar aire un momento; posteriormente el mayor le proporcionó besos en el cuello.

"Hmm...ah-hh...¿qué diablos haces? Vas muy rápido y aparte si alguien sale del comedor nos verá..hmm" le regañó el pitcher, siendo completamente ignorado. Las manos contarias se postraron sobre su trasero, apretándolo suavemente. "Ahh-h...hmm K-Kazuya..." los gemidos del menor empezaban a hacerse más sonoros hasta que de pronto su "Escenita" fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del catcher.

"¿¡QUÉ MIERDAS ESTÁS HACIENDO MIYUKI IDIOTA!? TE HAGO UNA MALDITA FIESTA Y ¿TE VAS A TOQUETEAR A SAWAMURA?" gritó enfurecido el peliverde.

"¡Wah! ¡Kuramochi-senpai!" el menor se encontraba totalmente avergonzado. "Tú ni te hagas el inocente, ¡te estabas dejando seducir!. Joder ustedes son un par de idiotas, no olviden que hicimos una fiesta para ustedes así que no se tarden... Y si te vuelvo a ver tocando a Sawamura, te mato" sentenció entrando de nuevo al comedor.

"...Kuramochi-senpai estaba muy enojado, aunque creo que lo entiendo. Hizo una fiesta para nosotros y no estamos disfrutando de ella, deberíamos entrar" dijo el menor. "Argh...cada vez me golpea con más fuerza" dijo el de gafas sobandose la cabeza "No está enojado por eso, él simplemente está cuidandote, deberías agradecerle...Fuera de eso, por mi cumpleaños no te procupes, nunca te dije la fecha así que no enloquezcas por esas cosas. Además de que ya me diste el mejor regalo".

El pequeño no entendía muy bien "...Hablas de ese... ¿b-beso?" preguntó apartando tímidamente la mirada. El contrario río un poco "No era eso específicamente, aunque también cuenta...haha".

"¿¡Entonces qué!?...No te burles de mí" el más bajo ya se estaba empezando a molestar un poco. "Hablo de esto de acá" respondió poniendo su mano sobre la barriguita. "Ser padre es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar... Gracias" dijo mostrando una sonrisa que no era usual en su rostro, una que demostraba verdadero agradecimiento y amor. El rostro del pitcher se tornó completamente rojo, no sabía como debía reaccionar, aunque estaba muy feliz.

Un rato después de haber salido, regresaron a la fiesta, compartieron con los compañeros, cantaron cumpleaños. Pasaron momentos muy divertidos y especiales.

Ya era hora de ir recogiendo todo pero antes de eso el nuevo Capitán quería dar su agradecimiento "Antes de que la fiesta acabe quiero darle las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por haber planeado esto, de verdad nos alegraron muchísimo, sin duda alguna ustedes son el mejor equipo. Aunque Eijun y yo seamos chicos, aunque vayamos a tener un hijo; ustedes igualmente nos apoyaron y eso es muy importante para nosotros. No tengo suficientes palabras para mostrar que tan felices estamos. Muchas gracias" dijo haciendo una reverencia.

El equipo estaba realmente unido, todo parecía ser muy armonioso.

Era ya finales de diciembre, las vacaciones de invierno acababan de empezar. Cada jugador debía de irse a sus respectivas casas, pero esa no era una opción para el pitcher, quién no tenía la más mínima intención de ver a su abuelo. Aunque no le quedaba de otra, tomó su celular, marcó y se dispuso a llamar; para su suerte contestó su madre. Entonces aquella dulce voz resonó "Buenas, ¿con quién hablo?". "Soy yo, Eijun"dijo emocionado.

Madre- "¡Eijun! Me alegra tanto que me llames ¿qué sucede?, déjame adivinar...¿acaso será que planeas venir a casa?, no te preocupes ya ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde lo ocurrido con el abuelo... él ya no está tan enfadado contigo, sólo que no puedes traer a tu novio...perdón".

Sawamura- "Eso ya lo sé, aparte de que él también tiene familia. Es natural que pasemos las vacaciones separados debido a lo lejos que vivimos... yo no tengo ninguna opción más que ir a casa...¿estás segura de que el abuelo ya no está enojado?. No quiero llegar y que me saque a patadas".

Madre- "Si no te preocupes... ha ido poco a poco aceptándolo... Aunque después de ese día ha estado un tanto enfermo, pero no es nada para alertarse de seguro fue por la gran impresión que tuvo. Eres bienvenido Eijun".

Sawamura- "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ha estado enfermo!? ¡Eso no me gusta nada! ¿Qué tiene?. Es mi culpa...¿verdad?".

Madre- "No digas tonterías, y no hagas mucho caso he dicho que no es nada fuera de lo común... Cambiando de tema...hijo, ¿cómo te va con el embarazo?".

Sawamura- "E-Estoy bien, asisto a citas bastante a menudo, la doctora dice que está perfectamente. Me patea bastante... se siente raro, pero a la vez es...lindo, aparte me agarran antojos muy raros entonces siempre tengo a Kazuya corriendo de aquí para allá supliendo mis caprichos" ríe "es muy divertido".

Madre- "Eso suena bien, me alegra que ese chico te cuide, se nota que te quiere. Tu eras igual, solías moverte mucho. ¿Y tu barriga?".

Sawamura- "Mi barriga está muy grande, es tan incómoda. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer... como entrenar, pero a pesar de eso estoy muy contento... Y sobre Kazuya, yo también estoy muy agradecido de tenerlo conmigo...Bueno creo que va siendo hora de colgar, lo siento mamá tengo algunas cosas que hacer, entonces nos vemos mañana".

Madre- "Me alegro Eijun, nos vemos. Te amo".

La llamada terminó, el pitcher tenía en su rostro una notoria expresión de felicidad ya que podría pasar las vacaciones su casa.

En la estación de tren...

"Espero que la pases bien, te llamaré. Si necesitas algo avísame" dijo el de gafas. "Lo sé... bueno, entonces nos vemos hasta el otro año" respondió el menor. El más alto indignado reprochó "¡Hey! Espera ¿Te vas así no más? ¿Ni tan siquiera me vas a abrazar? Son sólo dos semanas las que no nos veremos... pero se me van a hacer eternas".

Lo abrazó fuerte, llevando su cabeza a su pecho. El metro anunciaba ya su salida, interrumpiendo la despedida. "Cuídate y cuídalo, ustedes son lo más importante para mí" se acercó y lo besó corta pero profundamente, luego bajo y le besó la barriguita. "Nos vemos Eijun... te amo".

Lo había dicho de nuevo, aquellas palabras que lograban acelerar su corazón hasta sentir que explotaría. "Te amo, Kazuya. Nos vemos".


	13. Capítulo 13 - No puedo más

Llegó un poco más temprano de lo esperado, así que entró a su habitación para desempacar. Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Miyuki, para anunciarle que ya había llegado. En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta, sin darle mucha importancia, brindó el permiso para pasar y continuó con lo suyo.

"Tenemos que hablar" esa voz no le agradó...¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser Furuya?. Desde la última vez que le dijo algo hiriente, había evitado todo tipo de contacto con él. "¿De qué quieres hablar?...si vas a molestarme como siempre, déjame decirte que esta vez no lo permitiré" respondió de mala forma el pelicafé.

"Perdón, ya no te volveré a decir esas cosas" estas palabras no parecían más que hipocresía ¿Quién creería en lo que él decía? "Realmente cuando me di cuenta de todo esto, no pude aceptarlo, fue un gran golpe para mí" dijo el más alto.

"¿Un gran golpe?...¡Ah! ¡Ya veo!, te afectó ver que Kazuya está conmigo, lo siento. No es como si yo te lo hubiera quitado, si lo querías debiste habérselo dicho antes...Ahora ya es muy tarde" habló el pelicafé.

"¿Eres tan idiota acaso? No puede creer que en serio no me comprendas.." dijo Furuya tomando a Sawamura de la muñeca, jalándolo y posteriormente tirándolo a la cama. "¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡déjame!" gritaba el escandaloso pitcher.

"No hay nadie en los dormitorios, yo llegué más temprano porque sabía que tú también lo harías, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras... nadie te escuchará" expresó el contrario. Con una de sus manos bastaba para agarrar las dos del más bajo, lo tenía dominado por completo. "Me gustas" estas palabras sonaron seguidas de un forzado beso.

El más alto con la otra mano agarró el rostro del contrario y lo besó, metía su lengua sin permiso. Los ojos de Sawamura empezaron a humedecerse, no podía evitar llorar, estaba siendo sometido.

Separaron sus labios, luego la mano que le sujetaba el rostro se posicionó en sus pantalones. El beso era algo intolerable, pero que otra persona lo tocara en esos lugares lo estaba volviendo loco, quería liberarse de su agarre y salir corriendo. Ser obligado a esto... es asqueroso, pensó.

El zipper se abrió, ya no lo soportaba, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para liberarse. Antes de proceder a bajar los pantalones el peliazul se acercó para besarle de nuevo. Terminada dicha acción, en cuanto su boca se liberó el pelicafé gritó con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban "¡KAZUYA!".

"¿No entiendes? A esta hora aún no ha llegado nadie" comentó el más alto. A pesar de haber dicho esto; la puerta se abrió de golpe. "¡Eijun!" el mayor se encontraba muy preocupado por el grito que había escuchado "Vi tu mensaje así que vine lo más rápido que pude", al mirar hacía la cama pudo ver como su novio se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, lleno de lágrimas y sobre él estaba Furuya sosteniéndole los brazos y bajándole los pantalones.

No dudó ni un segundo en agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa, y llevarlo hasta la pared, teniéndolo de esa forma no pudo resistir su rabia y preparó su brazo para proporcionarle un golpe. "¿¡QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A EIJUN IMBÉCIL!?". Sawamura nunca había visto de esa forma al catcher, por lo que se asustó mucho "¡Kazuya, no lo golpees, podrían expulsarte!".

"¡No me importa! ¡Esto no puede quedar así!" respondió furioso. "¡Por favor! ¡Si te expulsan probablemente te remuevan del puesto de Capitán... y nos separaremos de nuevo! ...No quiero estar lejos de ti, así que para por favor" rogó el asustado pelicafé.

"¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a Eijun!?". "Porque me gusta... pienso que no estoy haciendo nada malo, tú debiste de hacer lo mismo ¿o no?" respondió con su típico rostro inexpresivo.

"¡Serás idiota!" contestó furioso. "Ya por favor" suplicó el más bajo abrazando por la espalda al catcher "Cálmate te lo suplico... me da miedo verte así... y al bebé también". Al escuchar esto el mayor soltó al peliazul.

"Vete...lárgate antes de que me arrepienta" ordenó tratando de calmar su ira. Entonces el más alto se levantó, se acomodó la camisa y salió de la habitación. El ambiente en la habitación se tornó algo tensa.

El más bajo habló "...Estoy bien Kazuya, en cuanto pueda hablaré con Furuya-". "No quiero... si intentas hablarle y se encuentran solos, él va a querer hacerte algo de nuevo. No lo voy a permitir" sentenció el mayor.

"Entonces puedes venir conmigo, pero sólo yo hablaré. Aparte de lo de hoy, tengo que decirle unas cuantas cosas con respecto a otras ocasiones" dijo el pitcher...

Nadie se había dado cuenta del problema ocurrido, por suerte. Debido a esto la pareja decidió no verse por el resto del día, para enfriarse un poco. Por lo que Sawamura fue en busca de su pequeño compañero, necesitaba distraerse hablando con alguien.

"¿Dónde diablos estás cuando te necesito, Harucchi?. Siempre estás preguntándome por el bebé y ahora que quiero contarte no apareces..." sé dijo a sí mismo haciendo puchero. "Sawamura ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó el senpai más admirado por él.

"¡OH! ¡Chris-senpai!. He estado bien...por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo el menor. "Tenía que dejar algunas cosas donde el entrenador" respondió a la vez que le observaba fijamente "...¿De verdad te encuentras bien?, tus ojos parecen estar rojos, escucho tu voz algo quebrada, te veo un poco agitado y cabizbajo...Recuerda, si tienes algo puedes contármelo" dijo el senpai.

El pitcher se rindió, continuar ocultándole esas cosas a Chris no era lo correcto, y en cierto modo andaba en busca de alguien con quién poder desahogarse. "...¿Cómo lo haces?...tú siempre te das cuenta cuando algo anda mal, pretendía no molestarte con mis problemas...pero sería descortés no pedirte ayuda cuando tantas veces me la has ofrecido. Además de que...ya no puedo. Entonces ¿está bien si te los cuento?" dijo el menor.

El contrario al darse cuenta lo difícil que había sido para el otro decir eso, sonrió contestando "Por supuesto. Pero deberíamos ir a otro lugar". A lo que se fueron a un sitio más tranquilo y solitario."Bueno, adelante. Te escucharé sin interrumpirte" dijo el catcher.

"...Está bien...primero que todo desde hace un tiempo Furuya me ha estado diciendo cosas muy molestas... insinuó que yo me había a-acostado con más chicos aparte de Kazuya... lo cual es mentira... no me gustaría hacerlo con ningún otro. Después de eso me dijo que Kazuya era infiel... y tampoco puedo creer eso... pero a pesar de todo sus palabras me afectaron. Perdón por haberte mentido Chris-senpai, por haber dicho que estaba bien, cuando en realidad me sentía solo y triste..." tragó saliva "Pero hoy Furuya llegó a un punto tal que hizo enfurecer a Kazuya... él... me obligó a besarlo... sinceramente... fue asqueroso, no sólo por el hecho de haber sido besado a la fuerza por un chico, sino porque estaba siendo besado por aquella persona que me había dicho cosas tan crueles... luego de eso él me abrió los pantalones y antes de que pudiera quitármelos llegó Kazuya..." explicó el menor, a pesar de tener voz quebrada de sus ojos no salieron lágrimas.

El más alto se impresionó por lo que escuchó, al ser tan observador ya sospechaba que las cosas no andaban bien, pero tampoco imaginó que Furuya sería capaz de llegar a eso. Quería consolar a su kohai, pero ese tipo de cosas no se le daban bien, a pesar de eso no resistió su instinto de protegerlo, por lo que lo abrazó llevándolo a su pecho. "Está bien, puedes llorar si quieres" dijo.

El menor se sintió reconfortado pero antes aún tenía una cosa más que le rompía el corazón "...perdón que te hable de esto... pero no he tenido el chance de decírselo a Kazuya... mi abuelo está muy enfermo, desde hace una semana se encuentra en el hospital a pesar de todo lo que me dijo yo lo quiero... si le llegara a pasar algo, me pondría muy mal...quiero que él acepte todo lo que pasó y lo que pasará...". Era suficiente, ahora podía llorar.

"Todo estará bien lo verás, tu abuelo se curará y después de que hables con Furuya, todo se arreglará, y si no es así yo me encargaré de sacarlo del equipo" habló el mayor quién sentía como poco a poco su pecho se humedecía. En su garganta había un nudo por todo lo que escuchó, pero no era momento de mostrar debilidad.

Al día siguiente Miyuki y Sawamura se encontraron cuando se dirigían a desayunar. "Buenos días Eijun" dijo besándole la mejilla. "...Buenos días" su respuesta fue algo fría, no porque quisiera, sino porque no pensaba ocultar más sus sentimientos "...¿podemos hablar después de desayunar?" preguntó el menor.

"Está bien" respondió el contrario con una expresión seria. Pero no quería mantener una atmósfera tan incómoda por lo que cambió de tema ,"Siete meses...¿Verdad? Falta poco para que conozcamos a nuestro bebé".

La expresión del menor cambió "¡Tienes razón! Falta muy poco, estoy asustado pero a la vez emocionado...¡ah! Por cierto ¿has pensado algún nombre?" preguntó emocionado. "¿Pero qué dices, soy pésimo para poner nombres, mejor piensa tú en uno y luego te digo si me gusta o no" respondió el mayor. "Qué más da" dijo el pequeño haciendo puchero.

Después del desayuno, como habían quedado se encontraron y conversaron. Sawamura le contó sobre las cosas que Furuya le había dicho y también sobre su abuelo. El catcher se sintió idiota y culpable por no haber notado nunca que algo estaba pasando. Se disculpó, lo consoló.

"Mañana mismo vamos a hablar con ese tipo, y sobre tu abuelo, el viernes vamos a visitarlo. ¿Te parece bien?" dijo el mayor con seriedad. "Está bien" respondió el contrario.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Se acabó

"Quiero hablar contigo" decía el mensaje que recibió el peliazul de parte de Sawamura. Por lo que al acabar las clases, antes de el entrenamiento de la tarde se reunieron a las afueras de la preparatoria.

"Hola, ¿acaso te me vas a declarar?" preguntó serio el más alto, aunque lo decía completamente en broma. "¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Claro que no!... tengo que dejarte en claro algunas cosas. Primero que todo, no me gustas, segundo n-no me he acostado con nadie más q-que con Kazuya..., tercero él solo ha estado conmigo, cuart-" el pelicafé fue interrumpido.

"Ya entendí, deja de darme explicaciones" espetó el contrario "Eres tan molesto". El más bajo no comprendía su comportamiento, primero dice que le gusta y ahora le dice que es molesto "También te quería decir que por más que me quieras molestar, no lo vas a lograr. Ya no soy tan llorón como antes" dijo orgulloso el pelicafé.

"Ah si, está bien" contestó el más alto. "¡Oye ¿por qué contestas con tan poco interés? ¿Ya no me piensas molestar más?" cuestionó Sawamura, quién ya se estaba cansando de hablar con él, resultaba más entretenido conversar solo.

"He dicho que no, deja de molestar. ¿Sabes lo difícil qué es ver a la persona que quieres todos los días siendo feliz con otra persona?" esto último lo dijo casi susurrando.

"Bueno, entonces está bien. Eso no quiere decir que te perdone tan fácilmente, pero algo es algo, y ¿qué dijiste al final? No te escuché" dijo el pequeño. "-Eres un idiota-, eso fue lo que dije" respondió el peliazul acercándose para besarlo, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, se separó. Sabía que un beso no era suficiente para cambiar los sentimientos de una persona.

El más bajo se tardo en reaccionar "¡Waah! ¿Qué haces?" gritó poniendo ambas manos sobre la boca del alto. "No te voy a molestar más, pero no te me acerque...adiós" dijo dándose la vuelta.

"Kazuya. Ya se fue" dijo el menor llamándole. "Si, me di cuenta. Ya vámonos, estoy seguro de que ya terminó" respondió el de gafas tomándolo de la mano.

Estar viajando a hasta Nagano era agotador, especialmente para el pitcher ya que su barriga era considerablemente grande puesto que ya faltaba cerca de un mes para el nacimiento. La preocupación por su abuelo le hacía olvidar la distancia del camino. "Pronto estaré contigo" se dijo a sí mismo.

El tren se detuvo, habían llegado ya a su destino. "Vamos a tomar un taxi, es más rápido y menos cansado para ti" dijo el mayor, jalándole. Se montaron y pronto llegaron al hospital en donde se encontraba Eitoku.

El preocupado nieto sacó su celular para contactar a su madre "¿Aló, mamá? ¿En qué habitación está el abuelo?" preguntaba agitado, colgó y de inmediato se dirigió al lugar indicado. Al de gafas no le quedó más que perseguir a su novio por todo el hospital.

"Es esta" dijo entre jadeos el menor "...¿Está bien si entro solo?, me preocupa un poco que te vea y se altere, no sería bueno para él...". El mayor comprendía la situación por lo que asintió con la cabeza.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente el pitcher entró, y ahí estaba su abuelo. Verlo ahí postrado en una cama de hospital le partía el corazón, según le había dicho su madre los problemas cardíacos por estrés emocional eran el mal que le acechaba. Por lo que el menor no dejaba de echarse la culpa por haberle causado semejante sorpresa.

"...¿Abuelo...?" dijo en voz baja para no molestarle "...¿cómo te encuentras?". La mirada del mayor se dirigió hacia él, una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su arrugado rostro. "...E-Eijun, has venido...me alegra tanto...y-yo..."dichas palabras salían con cierta dificultad, pero se encontraban llenas de felicidad.

"No tienes por que esforzarte tanto, no hables. Yo he venido a disculparme-" No estaba seguro si debía de hablarle del tema que tanto estrés le causó, pero no tenía sentido seguir en un estado de guerra, era justo y necesario disculparse por las cosas groseras que se habían dicho. "Perdón por ser un inútil que se fue a una prestigiosa escuela y terminó de esta forma, pero ¿sabes?, no me arrepiento. Porque más que eso, me enamoré...sé que a tu edad tal vez pienses que Kazuya me gusta momentáneamente o que cometí el peor error de mi vida,...soy un idiota en todo lo que hago, y eso lo sé pero, por primera vez estoy seguro de que voy a hacer las cosas bien. No te preocupes, luego de que nazca voy a volver al baseball y haremos todo lo posible para ganar el Campeonato Nacional... así que...¿me perdonarías?".

El mayor guardó silencio por un momento, luego acercó su mano a la de su nieto. "Soy yo quién debería pedirte perdón Eijun...no pensé en tu felicidad, solo fui egoísta... sé que amas el baseball y que en cuanto puedas volverás como loco a pararte en el montículo... también me he dado cuenta de que eres muy feliz y con eso basta. Perdóname...es sólo que fue algo muy impactante para mí, pero, si tu estás bien, yo también lo estoy..." expresó el abuelo.

Su corazón sintió un gran alivio al escuchar estas palabras, era como si ya todos los problemas se hubieran disipado. "Gracias abuelo" dijo abrazándolo suavemente. "Me alegra que me hayas aceptado, pero...¿cómo está tu salud? Eso me preocupa bastante" dijo un poco angustiado el menor.

"No seas idiota ¿crees que moriré con algo así? Después de poder disculparme empiezo a sentirme mejor" contestó el mayor como típicamente lo haría. El ambiente en la habitación era cómodo, estar en buenos términos con el abuelo era lo mejor. "Oye Eijun queda poco para que acabe el tiempo de visitas...¿viniste con él?" preguntó el peliblanco.

"¿Él?...¡ah! ¿Te refieres a Kazuya?, si él siempre me acompaña, más ahora que estoy tan cerca del parto, ahora no me deja solo ni un momento, pienso que se preocupa demasiado...¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo el menor.

"Vete ya, pronto saldré del hospital así que no te preocupes. Pero dile a él que pase un momento" ordenó el abuelo. "Está bien, si tú lo dices. Entonces nos vemos, mañana vendré a visitarte, me quedaré unos días en casa" dijo el menor saliendo de la habitación. "¡Ah! ¡Espera un momento!" el pelicafé se detuvo "Estoy ansioso por ser bisabuelo..." dijo sonriendo.

El menor salió y unos segundos después el joven de gafas entró, hizo una reverencia y saludó "Buenas tardes" se acercó a la cama. "¿Cómo se encuentra? Eijun me dijo que ya se está sintiendo mejor, eso es genial. Nos quedaremos en Nagano unos tres días, espero que pronto le den de alta" habló un poco nervioso.

"Estoy bien, gracias" dijo secamente el mayor, quedando un momento de silencio "No es fácil para mí decir esto, menos después de como te traté aquella en aquella ocasión...primero...perdón, ya hablé de eso con Eijun pero de igual forma necesitaba pedírtelo personalmente, en ese momento no me esperaba una noticia como esa. Segundo, gracias, por cuidar de él o mejor dicho de ellos, se nota que los quieres y te preocupas, eso es importante. Nunca he hablado contigo pero con lo poco que te he visto y me ha hablado Eijun, puedo notar que mereces estar con él...así que cuídalo...estoy un poco cansado, por lo que sólo te diré eso".

El menor se sintió feliz, ya todo se encontraba en armonía y paz. "Eitoku-san... no se preocupe yo le prom-" la conversación fue interrumpida por una enfermera "El tiempo de visitas se ha terminado, lo siento pero debe dejar descansar al paciente, puede visitarlo mañana a las diez".

"Ahh si lo siento, ya me voy" le respondió a la enfermera. "Me alegro de que estemos bien, usted concéntrese en salir del hospital, cuidaré mucho de Eijun y del bebé, con su permiso me retiro, que se mejore" se despidió con una sonrisa.

"Espera... tu nombre es ¿Kazuya?... ¿verdad?" preguntó el mayor. "Correcto" afirmó el contrario. "Estoy seguro de que aún no han pensado un nombre para el bebé, ya que Eijun no me lo dijo, aparte de que él tiene mal gusto para esas cosas, así que ¿Qué te parece "Kazuki"?. Se parece a tu nombre y creo que él llegará a ser brillante"

"¿Conque Kazuki?. ¡Me gusta! Pienso que le quedaría muy bien, le diré a Eijun estoy seguro de que le gustará" contestó con una sonrisa. "Bueno, nos vemos".

Saliendo de la habitación el más bajo le interrogó "¿Está todo bien?" preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta. "No hagas preguntas innecesarias, vamos a tu casa, deberías dormir un rato" dijo con una notable felicidad.

"Está bien, vamos" se tomaron de la mano y salieron del hospital. De nuevo Miyuki propuso la idea de tomar un taxi pero el más bajo quería caminar y disfrutar un rato de todo lo bueno que estaba pasando.

"¿Sabes? Antes de que entrara esa enfermera, le pregunté sobre la condición del abuelo y me dijo que le darían de alta entre mañana y el domingo, así que lo más seguro es que podremos compartir con él al menos un día" habló el menor con un rostro de felicidad que hace mucho tiempo no se veía en él.

"¡Eso es muy bueno!" contestó el de gafas. Durante el camino decidieron sentarse a la orilla de un lago, para conversar sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo. De vez en cuando en el rostro del menor se podía notar una expresión de dolor, como si algo le estuviese causando molestia.

"¡Hey! Desde hace un rato parece que algo te molesta ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado el mayor. Quién ya se estaba poniendo inquieto. "No tienes que preocuparte, sólo son contracciones, creo que es normal tenerlas estando tan cerca del parto. Seguro el bebé también está feliz, aunque debo de confesar que las vengo teniendo desde la mañana y cada vez se hacen más fuertes, pero quédate tranquilo que aún falta para que nazca".

El mayor no se sintió muy convencido, pero no le quedaba más que confiar en él. Por lo que continuó hablando "¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, sobre el nombre del bebé. Tu abuelo me dijo qu-".

"¡Arghh!...¡esto duele!" se quejaba el menor poniendo ambas manos sobre su barriga. Miyuki se puso de pie, estaba nervioso, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Su amado pitcher estaba sufriendo de mucho dolor "¡Dijiste que estabas bien! ¿Quieres que llame a un taxi? ¿¡Vamos a tu casa!? O ¿¡Vamos al hospital!?".

"D-Duele...arghh...¡Vámonos al hospital!" exclamó entre quejidos. Cuando menos creían, el momento había llegado, era hora de ser padres.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Por siempre

Para su suerte un taxi pasó cerca de ellos y al ver la escena de inmediato les ayudó, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital dejándolos justo en la entrada. "¿Cuánto es?" preguntó apurado el de gafas, pero el taxista insistió en que no era necesario pagarle.

Ya habiendo entrado, unas enfermeras los atendieron. Subieron al menor a una camilla y lo metieron en una habitación, el más alto iba detrás de él pero le prohibieron la entrada.

"¿El bebé está por nacer? ¿Es normal que se sienta tan mal? ¿Van a estar bien?" dichas preguntas atacaban a la enfermera que vigilaba la entrada a la sala. "No se preocupe joven, los doctores están valorando su situación. No se puede hacer nada más que esperar, por mientras sería bueno que llamara a los padres a alguien para que trajera las cosas en caso de que el bebé fuera a nacer ya" propuso con la intención de calmarlo.

Ella tenía razón y también pensó en que debía llamar a los padres de Sawamura. Primero marcó a Kuramochi, puesto que era el único que podría ayudarlo a traer las cosas de Kazuki, a parte de que la distancia era algo larga.

"Aló. ¿Qué pasa Miyuki?" preguntó el peliverde. "Por favor trae las cosas del bebé, es posible que nazca pronto", al escuchar esto el contrario, tomó las cosas y dijo "Voy saliendo, nos vemos".

Seguido de esto llamó a sus suegros. Pasaron escasos quince minutos y ya habían llegado al hospital. "¿Cómo está Ejun?" preguntó angustiada la madre "Él apenas tiene alrededor de siete meses y dos semanas, ¿acaso no es peligroso que nazca tan pronto?".

"Es cierto que tiene su riesgo, pero después de todo a muchas personas les sucede y el bebé suele nacer sin problema alguno. Aunque también debemos observar que su hijo tiene dieciséis años, eso también añade otro riesgo al embarazo" respondió la enfermera "Iré a preguntar por su condición, pronto les digo que va a suceder". Dijo entrando en la sala.

Después de escuchar esas palabras los tres se sintieron aún más preocupados, pero no quedaba más que esperar. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la misma enfermera salió y dijo "Debido a la condición, se va a realizar una cesárea. Así que deberían ir a darse una vuelta porque se tarda un poco más de cuarenta minutos".

"¡Pero! ¿Y Eijun? ¿Cómo está él?" preguntó nervioso el de gafas. "Le dijimos que su bebé estaba apunto de nacer y le pusimos anestesia, pero no se preocupen ambos están bien".

Saber que tendrían que esperar casi una hora de tensión los estaba volviendo locos. Pero se sentían un poco aliviados al escuchar que no estaban corriendo peligro. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, habían transcurrido ya cuarenta y cinco minutos.

"¿Por qué aún no sale nadie a decirnos que ya nació? Siento que llevo tres horas de estar aquí..." se dijo a sí mismo el de gafas. "Debes de estar cansado y con hambre, tu llevas aquí más tiempo que nosotros. Ten" dijo el padre de Sawamura entregándole una bebida.

"Gracias" respondió. "...¿Usted se sentía así... cuándo estaba por ser padre?" preguntó el menor. El contrario contestó "¿Hablas de esa sensación de preocupación combinada con una inmensa felicidad?, pues si, creo que todo padre pasa por eso. Apenas conozcas al bebé serás el hombre más feliz".

"... Ya veo..." respondió el de gafas con una pequeña sonrisa y sintiéndose un poco más relajado. En ese momento, un agitado peliverde llegó. "¿Dónde está Sawamura?" preguntó justo cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y la enfermera salió.

El catcher se puso de pie, y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte que nunca, sus piernas temblaban y su mente estaba en blanco. "La puerta izquierda,

lávate las manos y ponte las cosas que están allí".

Miyuki no entendía lo que la enfermera le estaba diciendo, volteo a mirar confundido a sus suegros, quienes también le miraban. Pero a diferencia de él, ellos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

No terminaba de comprender la situación... ¿eso significa que algo salió mal?, volvió a mirar a la enfermera "Te estoy estoy diciendo que ya puedes ir a conocer al bebé. Felicidades" dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo más entró por la puerta indicada y obedeció las ordenes. Luego de esto ya se encontraba en la sala en donde estaba Sawamura. Al verlo ahí en una camilla, bañado en sudor y sangre de inmediato se acercó a él.

"¡Eijun!" Exclamó feliz. El menor puso todo su esfuerzo en abrir sus ojos y hablar "¡Kazuya!, ya nació. Es tan hermoso..." dijo mientras que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, nunca había sido tan feliz.

"Aún no lo he visto, pero estoy seguro que lo es" decía sosteniéndole la mano "¿Y tú cómo te sientes? Te duele mucho?" preguntaba nervioso. "...No mucho, estoy bien. Pero tenemos un problema... necesitamos un nombre ya mismo, perdón pero no pude cumplir con la tarea que me diste... soy pésimo para eso-" respondió el menor.

"Kazuki. ¿Qué te parece?" propuso el más alto. "¡Es muy lindo!... espera ¿A ti se te ocurrió ese nombre?, ¿No me habías dicho que no se te daba bien elegir nombres?"cuestionó el menor.

"Y no te mentí, ese nombre lo eligió Eitoku-san. Estaba por decírtelo en el parque justo cuando comenzaste con las contracciones" explicó el mayor.

"Me parece bien el nombre Kazuki. Ve a decírselo a la enfermera y también ve a conocerlo" dijo el pitcher. "De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Eijun...Te amo" le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, luego lo besó y se dirigió hacia la sala en donde estaban los bebés.

Antes de entrar registró el nombre y luego una enfermera lo llevó a la incubadora en donde se encontraba Kazuki. "Se tendrá que quedar alrededor una semana aquí, ya que nació prematuro y necesita un poco de tiempo antes de poder salir. Es este de aquí..., lo dejo para que lo conozca" dijo retirándose.

Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia la incubadora y allí estaba, era realmente pequeño pero sin duda alguna hermoso. Deseaba tenerlo en sus brazos, cuidarlo y darle todo su amor, pero aún no se podía.

Se agachó para estar más cerca, "Kazuki... soy papá... estoy ansioso por estar contigo... te amo..." susurró el de gafas, debía de verse algo estúpido pero nadie lo estaba observando. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era adorable. Su corazón se encontraba verdaderamente conmovido, sentía como sus ojos se humedecían.

Las sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo eran indescriptibles, pero sin lugar a duda era la primera vez que se sentía así, y le agradaba bastante.

—

Habían pasado ya cinco días, la pareja se quedó en Nagano y Kuramochi regresó a Tokyo puesto que no quería causar molestias, ni perder clases. Durante la semana, iban a visitar a Kazuki, aunque esto aumentaba sus ansias. Hasta que por fin recibieron una llamada del hospital, avisando que ya podían ir por él.

"¡Al fin! ¡OSHI OSHI OSHI!" Gritaba el pitcher, emocionado como de costumbre. "¡Cállate! ¿Acaso quieres qué te golpee?" amenazaba el anciano, quién un día después del nacimiento salió del hospital. Ahora gozaba de perfecta salud, solo debía tomar unos medicamentos y tratar de no alterarse tanto.

"Perdón abuelo, es que estoy muy emocionado de poder traer a Kazuki. ¡Muero por llevarlo a un partido de baseball!" y la emoción no se detenía. El menor estaba más escandaloso que de costumbre.

"Eijun. ¿Por qué no dejas de hablar, y nos vamos ya?" dijo el catcher, quién deseaba ir por su hijo. ¿¡Oye y qué es eso de llevarlo a un partido de baseball!? ¡No tiene ni un mes!.

—

Estaban ya en el hospital, la enfermera les dijo que esperara un poco mientras ella iba a traer el bebé.

A lo que Sawamura aprovechó para decir unas cuantas cosas... "Kazuya... desde hoy nuestra vida va a ser diferente, vamos a cargar sobre nuestros hombros la responsabilidad de cuidar a un niño. ¡Voy a esforzarme aún más,

definitivamente voy a convertirme en la estrella de Seidou y vamos a ganar el Campeonato Nacional! Quiero ser un ejemplo para nuestro hijo. ¡Después de que salga de la preparatoria voy a hacerme profesional!" dijo emocionado el menor.

"Me parece bien eso que dices, pero antes deberías aprender a controlar tus lanzamientos haha" dijo en modo de burla el de gafas. "Y sobre lo otro, tienes razón, ahora hay alguien que depende completamente de nosotros así que buscaré un trabajo y en cuanto salga de la preparatoria, también me convertiré en profesional. Así podré seguir haciendo lo que más me gusta y podré darle a Kazuki todo lo que necesite" dijo con una sonrisa.

La enfermera salió, en sus brazos estaban envuelto en mantas el pequeño. Las lágrimas de nuevo estaban presentes, se acercó y lo tomó. Su rostro emanaba una inocencia y ternura que le envolvía el corazón en un sinfín de emociones indescriptibles.

**"**H-hola...hasta ahora te puedo tener en mis brazos...eres verdaderamente pequeño...perdona si te hice correr riesgo... soy muy irresponsable lo sé... pero te prometo que te cuidaré muy bien...te amo" dijo entre sozollos.

Sintió un pañuelo en sus mejillas "¿Acaso me dedicaré toda la vida a secarte las lágrimas?" añadió el mayor proporcionando una sonrisa y abrazando a las dos personas que más amaba.

—

Luego de que Kazuki conociera a sus abuelos y a su bisabuelo, era momento ya de volver a Tokyo. Después de todo ellos aún estaban en la preparatoria, debían continuar sus estudios y entrenamientos. Se despidieron, prometiendo que visitarían constantemente.

En el metro los jóvenes padres iban disputándose el derecho a cargar al pequeño "Hmm... creo que se parece más a mí" dijo retador el de gafas. "¿Pero qué diablos dices? es idéntico a mí, ojalá quiera convertirse en pitcher... por cierto...déjame cargarlo, tú ya lo tuviste mucho rato" dijo el menor.

"¿De qué hablas tú lo cargaste hace unos diez minutos, al menos déjame llevarlo una media hora más. Tu deberías de dormir, tienes ojeras..." respondió el catcher.

"Eso es porque Kazuki no deja de llorar en las noches y las madrugadas... además tú también tienes ojeras, creo que hasta peores que las mías..." añadía el menor.

"Es porque la primera noche estuviste totalmente dormido...así que como recompensa déjamelo un rato" sentenció el mayor, el contrario haciendo puchero aceptó así que se recostó en su hombro para tomar una siesta.

"¡Cuándo despierte, será mi turno!...y gracias por cuidar de nosotros...te amo Kazuya" dijo sonrojándose, aunque lo intentó ocultar Miyuki lo miró a los ojos "Te amo... o mejor dicho, los amo" dijo besándolo.

—

"¡Wahh! ¡Eijun-kun! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Puedo ver a Kazuki?" dijo el pelirosa totalmente emocionado. Acababan de llegar a Seidou y ya todos estaban enloquecidos por conocerlo.

"¡Harucchi! Estoy mejor que nunca, ¡mira!" dijo señalándose el estómago "Estoy delgado de nuevo, ya puedo volver a entrenar" gritaba alegremente el pelicafé hasta que de pronto se encontraba tirado en el suelo, siendo víctima de una llave.

"¿¡Qué haces Kuramochi-senpai!? ¿¡Acaso quieres matarme!?" gritaba Sawamura mientras intentaba liberarse. "¡Esperé mucho para volver a hacerte esto Hyaha!".

"Espera un momento Harucchi, ¿cómo sabes el nombre?" preguntó el pitcher. "Miyuki-senpai se lo dijo a Kuramochi-senpai y él me lo dijo a mí" respondió el pelirosa acercándose al catcher "Waaa es tan adorable y pequeño, felicidades a ambos".

"Quiero verlo" dijo el peliverde soltando a Sawamura. "...Es tan...lindo" dijo intentando no mostrar lo feliz que estaba "Espero que no se parezca a ninguno de ustedes, porque sino será un completo desastre. Bueno...creo que después de todo... felicidades..." estas palabras fueron las más difíciles de decir para el peliverde, quién estaba un poco ruborizado "V-vamos adentro para que los demás lo conozcan".

La pareja se observó mutuamente, sonriendo, se tomaron de las manos y entraron al dormitorio. Estaban listos para retomar los entrenamientos, la preparatoria y para comenzar a vivir de una manera muy diferente a como estaban acostumbrados, pero con una nueva motivación.

—

Cuatro años ya... era la edad de Kazuki, que para suerte de sus padres, también se había vuelto fanático del baseball. Aunque aún era muy pequeño para entrar a un equipo. Así que se conformaba con jugar todos los días con los niños del vecindario.

Vivían en un departamento, se encontraban ahorrando para poder conseguir una casa propia. Miyuki debido a su gran talento había recientemente entrado a un equipo profesional y Sawamura se preparaba para las pruebas que ese mismo equipo iba a realizar para la próxima temporada.

Mei había logrado superar todo aquel amor que alguna vez sintió por el catcher, por lo que ya llevaba dos años de ser pareja de su ex-compañero de equipo, Itsuki.

Sobre Furuya, él también había entrado a un equipo profesional. De hecho le estaba yendo muy bien... y sobre su situación amorosa se desconoce, de seguro que tenía alguna novia por ahí.

Haruichi no tocaba esos temas amorosos, estaba concentrado puramente en la universidad, vivía en una casa cercana al departamento de Sawamura, junto con Ryosuke y Kuramochi, quienes habían estado saliendo en secreto desde antes del embarazo del pitcher, aunque lo sacaron a la luz hasta después de haberse graduado.

Chris había viajado a Estados Unidos, de vez en cuando se comunicaba con la pareja. Les contaba como iba su proceso de rehabilitación y que pronto podría volver a jugar.

El equipo de Seidou había logrado alcanzar aquella meta que todo equipo se propone, ganar el Campeonato Nacional. Aunque dicha meta ya parecía pequeña en comparación con los nuevos sueños de cada jugador.

Se encontraban en un campo de baseball, pasando tranquilamente el sábado, observando como su hijo empezaba a seguir sus pasos.

"¡Miren este lanzamiento!" dijo emocionado el pequeño mientras se preparaba para lanzar. "¡Claro estamos viendo!" respondió Sawamura feliz de ver como Kazuki jugaba.

"Al ver a nuestro hijo, en serio me alegra mucho haberte conocido y haberme enamorado de ti" dijo el más bajo mientras jugueteaba con la sortija de su dedo anular.

"Yo también, gracias por dejarme amarte" lo besó "Espero que estemos juntos por siempre".

Fin.


End file.
